Unexpected Love
by AutobotV
Summary: Ratchet loves to flirt and sleep with every random mech he finds. However one night in Fortune's Stop bar he meets someone that would take him into a whirlpool of unexpected emotions such as love. MATURE! YOU HAVE BEENED WARNED! MATURE WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexcected Love**

_Came up with this out of the blue...I really wanted to write a great sexy love fic with my fav couple...after looking at everyone elses...I realize that I truly suck when it comes to the sex scene's! So I studied a few fics, read a few sex guides...I did...now I'm about to experimanet! Please tell me what you think! This is an M rated fic for explict scenes! If you hate meach on mech please do not read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I think I turned Ratchet into a perv here though._

* * *

There are places in the world of Cybertron where all the hard workers like to go and relax, to forget about their worries, to enjoy the nightlife of the great cities and sometimes, if they are truly lucky, get lucky. Many of these places were known as the Energon bars, some for the high classy types and many others intended for low lives but all for the same purpose. Filled with different types of brewed Energon, some containing high electrons while others contained sweet chemicals, all with the power to make anyone loose their senses and become the slave to the sweet nectar that flowed from the pipes. They lured in many to drown themselves in the sweet and sometimes bitter taste but on many occasions the machines that entered these bars came to do other things other than get drunk. Sometimes it was business, to meet friends or meet new ones, no matter what the reason you always end up meeting someone in these bars, where the music was loud and the Energon flowed until your senses were drowned in a sea of ecstasy.

Our story begins in one of these bars, a place within one of the largest cities of Iacon, known to many as the Fortune's Stop. No one knew why it was given such a strange name but in the end they only cared about it's Energon and it's entertainment. It wasn't in the best places of Iacon, located on the edge of a run down sector, it brought in many different types of crowds but they all came in for a single purpose and that was to drink themselves under the table. However we're not here to watch drunken machines drown out their sorrows or drink till they feel like there was no need for reason. This tale begins when a few Medic Bots came in to celebrate their victory of saving the wounded victims of a terrible accident that happened down town. The Fortune's Stop was the first bar they saw and they ignored the scary faces to enjoy a few simple rounds of a high grade Energon. They were a small group, an elder Medic Bot who had been saving and fixing lives for over twenty thousand stellar cycles, he was known as Bolton. A slightly younger and Medic Bot in training he had great talent and was about to join a protection group once he had built up enough confidence, he was known as First Aid. A female Medic Bot who had being doing this thing for a very long time but not as long as Bolton, she was known as Silver-Jade. Last but not least is the one who this tale revolves around, a mature but youthful Medic Bot who found this job to be a privilege as it was his dream to save lives and be treated as if he were a hero, he even acted like one when enchanting mechs and femmes flocked to him for a chance to be tainted with his handsome and charming Spark. He was known to his friends as Ratchet.

They had all gathered here to celebrate what they thought was a great achievement, what marked them as heroes to the city and already, mechs and femmes they had never met where buying them drinks. No one knew how it happened but over 100 Cybertronians were badly wounded after a Transporter blew a fuse and speed of it's tracks, smashing into a Industry district of the city. They had done the impossible, they had saved all of their lives and they now reaped the rewards of a good drink and maybe a chance to spend it with a willing machine, well that was what Ratchet had on his mind.

'You have a one tracked mind Ratchet,' giggled Silver-Jade, sipping, a not too high on electron, drink.

She had caught the handsome Medic Bot spying on a few femmes in the back, all of them looking his way, waving and giggling like a bunch of infants. It was true, Ratchet did enjoy spending time with strangers...pretty ones so to speak.

'What's wrong with looking at them, I haven't even asked them out...yet,' snickered the Medic bot.

Bolton chuckled and shook his head while First Aid gave him a friendly nudge. Ratchet smirked as he continued to drink but right now he was in the mood to have an extreme bonding session with one of these machines. He was, what Silver-Jade like to call him, a Perverted Bonding Maniac. He never had a relationship, it was always the same with him, he'd meet someone new, bond with him or her and then forget about him or her the next day, he was a born player and his friends had grown used to it. They were used to seeing him come into work with a cheeky smile on his face and, on a worst case scenario, come in with a grief stricken face and order everyone to tell his visitors that he wasn't in. It did provide entertainment to his friends however.

'I still remember that time you hid in the closet while that carzy femme ran around looking for you!' giggled First Aid.

'Indeed, I remember that one quite well...what did she call you again?' chuckled the ancient Bolton.

Ratchet grumbled as he repeated a name he was given by one of his bonding partners, one who became a little obsessed with him.

'She called me her Wittle Watchet,' mumbled the medic Bot, drinking his Energon as his fellow co workers laughed at the funny memory when a crazed femme ran round the Medical Center looking for Ratchet, believing they were meant to be.

As the laughter died down, Bolton suddenly spoke in a serious tone.

'Ratchet my lad, don't you think it's about time you stopped sharing your Spark with random machines and just settle down with a Bondmate?'

Ratchet stopped drinking and placed his cup down on the table, making First Aid glance worringly at the pair of them. Bolton was like a father to him and a few many so it was no surprise when he gave out friendly advice, however Ratchet didn't want to settle down, he didn't want a partner and he didn't want to give up his evenings where he would prowl around for a new playmate. No, he wasn't about to stop, he wasn't about to give up on his fun.

'Sorry old timer but I think that life is too short to waste one's Spark with just one mech or femme,' replied Ratchet, using a determined tone.

'Please, we live as long as the stars and it is my firm belief that there is someone for everyone!' argued Bolton, already getting a little tipsy.

First Aid was already stopping the older mechs next round of drinks as he fell flat on the table, before forcing himself back into a seating position. It earned him a laugh from the small group but, to Ratchet's annoyance, Silver-Jade continued where Bolton left off.

'Don't you think that out there...somewhere is the one?' she sighed, a dream like look in her optics when she said the words "the one".

Silver-Jade was the romantic type and she was still looking for a Mr or Ms right to fill the hole in her life. Ratchet rolled his optics, clearly not interested in such talk and he was already eying a few mechs and femmes near the bar. The Medic Bot femme pouted and softly slapped Ratchet round the head, she didn't really approve of his bonding with random machines. Ratchet was as stubborn as an old mech, he hated being told what to do and he really didn't see what the problem was, he was doing what he wanted to do and he was there to help the mechs and femmes fill their "holes" and get a great deal of pleasure out of it. he was already looking for his next partner, like a Sparkling at a toy shop, he looked around in wonder at the exotic machines that wandered through the bar. He liked the pretty ones, the ones with the innocent faces and he would always imagine what they would look like with a face filled with ecstasy whilst in the middle of an extreme bonding session. So far he didn't see any he liked, some were with partners and some were not too his liking. He sighed and turned back to face his co workers, all of them knowing what the player was up to.

'See any you like?' asked First Aid.

'No, they all look so boring...I want something a little fresh, if you know what I mean,' snickered Ratchet, earning him yet another soft slap from Silver-Jade.

'You mean you want to Bond with an Unbonded!? Well I disapprove of that Ratchet, a first time has to be special!' nagged the femme.

Ratchet sneered and drank some more of his sour but sweet drink. It was his obsession actually, to Bond with an Unbonded. Nearly all the mechs and femmes he had met, even his first one, had all been Bonded before, he wanted something new, someone who had yet to be tainted. He longed for that moment, when a cute and innocent mech would come along with a pure and untainted Spark, just begging to be taken. He knew what one looked like, since he was a Medic Bot he could tell an Unbonded from a Bonded, it was easy for him but harder for others. As he continued to drink and ponder he heard the entrance to the bar open quite suddenly. It wasn't loud enough to attract the attention of the whole bar but loud enough for him and curiosity made him look up to see who had just entered.

'Well, well, well,' he chuckled, taking yet another sip of his Energon.

Primus must of heard his wishes for in that moment a young mech had entered the bar. Not just any mech but a youthful one, a pure spark reading meaning he was an Unbonded and, when he mask retracted, reveled a cute and innocent face. He had a small frame, a mixture of red, green, white and grey was splashed on his armour. He did have a rather odd helm since it bore two light up fins but it did make him look attractive and on his back was a pair of thin metal wings, that twitched every now and then. He was defiantly one to look at and even a few other mechs had their optics on him. However he looked distressed, slightly upset and angered with a flustered face, like had had been crying and Ratchet was ready to give his shoulder for him to lean on. Silver-Jade had also noticed and she tried to halt Ratchet as he got up from the table.

'C'mon Ratchet, not him...he looks a little upset.'

'Well then I'll have to brighten up his evening,' replied Ratchet, shaking off the femme's hand so he could walk up to meet the mech.

He was leaning against the bar, apparently he had just ordered a strong drink and that was a good sign for Ratchet, it meant that getting this one into a berth with him would be all too easy. He approached carefully, leaning against the bar near the mech, pretending he was just there to grab another drink, the bartender already taking his order. He did look a little upset, not noticing the loud music or the cheerful voices all around him, his optics staring blankly ahead. Ratchet observed him for a while longer before putting his plan into action, he was going to wait till he finished his first drink, come up and offer to buy him the next one and let fate take it from there. It didn't take him that long to finish and the moment he put the empty glass down on the bar, Ratchet slowly made his way over, knowing that this was indeed going to work. However he wasn't the only one who had their optics on the newcomer. Ratchet was barely a few feet away when another slightly large mech suddenly leaned back against the bar right next to the Unbonded mech, a sly smile on his face as he looked down at him.

'Slag,' growled Ratchet, stopping in his tracks.

He was near enough to hear what was being said and, for him, it sounded good as the slightly large mech was trying to offer the smaller one a drink.

'So can I buy you a drink cutie?' asked the larger mech.

Ratchet rolled his optics, what a dull pick up line, that was the basic of the basics and it almost pained the Medic Bots Spark to hear that line being used over and over by amateurs. To his joy it didn't work, the smaller mech just looked up at him with a blank stare, shaking his head.

'Sorry, I want to be left alone,' he mumbled.

Ratchet then glared at the larger mech, waiting for him to leave but he was stubborn and he suddenly got slightly aggressive. He gripped the smaller mech's arm and almost snarled down at him.

'Well I think you need a drink and I think you need to learn some manners!'

That was Ratchet's cue, he stepped forward and grabbed the violent mech's shoulder and growled into his audio's, catching the attention of the smaller mech who looked up at him in confusion. This was a good opportunity and Ratchet wasn't afraid, he had fought for mechs and femmes in the past, this was no different and he was keen for the prize. The mech looked angry at first but upon seeing Ratchet he suddenly got a little scared, he was bigger than him and he was buff looking, strong armour and a scary expression on his face. Whenever Ratchet got in a foul mood he always scared off his friends with his face, he did look like a terrible warrior about to rip your head off. Ratchet had to hold back a grin as he sneered down at him.

'I'm sorry but I believe he just said he wanted to be left alone,' growled the Medic Bot.

After a moment of staring him down, the other mech gave up and slowly backed away, looking for someone else he could mingle with. Ratchet smirked and he was expecting a thank you any second now, but the smaller mech just waved his hand to attract the attention of the bartender for another drink. Although he was slightly offended that he didn't even get a praise of thanks Ratchet wasn't about to give up on him. He gently grabbed his waving hand, making him look up with a slightly surprise yet glum look.

'I'm terribly sorry about that, I just can't help it when I see some thug try to take advantage of someone so innocent, let me buy that drink.'

It wasn't one of his best pick up lines but it was better than nothing and he waited for the result. The smaller mech looked at him for a moment but he looked away, still a little upset. Ratchet sighed, he had dealt with depressed femmes before and in his opion a depressed femme was harder to get than a depressed mech. Since he was a Medic Bot there were times when he had to talk to his patients, like a shrink or something like that so he was well prepared for this sudden catch. He tried again but leaned in a little closer until he was about head level with the smaller machine.

'I can't help but think that there's something wrong, want to talk about it?'

The mech did turn to face him but he didn't look very impressed however he did notice Ratchet's Medic Bot symbol on his shoulder. This seemed to have caught his interest and he gave Ratchet a better look.

'You're a Medic bot?' he asked at last.

Ratchet didn't normally talk about his career when picking up bots but in this case he was willing too. He now leaned back a little to show off the rest of his frame, glad that the little mech was now looking at him with a bit of interest.

'Yes I don't like to brag but I am one of the best Medic Bots in the district,' he chuckled, acting almost like a hot shot.

The mech didn't act at all interested but he just downed another glass of high grade Energon before yet again talking, using a angered yet saddened tone.

'I guess you never screwed up then huh?'

Ratchet smirked, he now knew what the problem was. This mech must of messed up somewhere in his line of work and probably got told off big time, or maybe even fired. Now here he was to drown out his sorrows in this stupid bar and maybe get something more. Then again he didn't look interested in getting to meet anyone but Ratchet was about to change that. He ordered another two rounds to get the conversation going.

'Something bad happen at work?' he asked, stressing out the pity in his voice.

It made the smaller mech nod as he grabbed the drink Ratchet had bought and almost drank the whole content of the glass. It was impressive to watch him drink, he had been downing at least four of the high grade without even getting tipsy, made the Medic wonder what Energon Engine model the smaller mech had. It did make him smirk a little as he continued to talk about his problems, he almost felt sorry for him.

'It's not fair...you try your best over and over but do they even give a slag? They only care about the profit's, that's their main priority, to earn a profit and to fill their slagging pockets with credits!' he bawled, downing yet another High Energon drink.

Ratchet calmed him down by patting him gently on the back, glad that he didn't shake him off. He seemed to be having some sort of minor fit and he felt a little embaressed when he realised that he had been screaming and shouting infront of a complete stranger.

'Sorry...I'm just a little...sorry.'

Ratchet didn't mind at all, this was a good sign, it meant that he was slowly beginning to trust him and not mind him being around. He really didn't care why he was upset, or what had happened to him in his job he just wanted to taste that untouched Spark Energy. He looked where his co workers were sitting, all three of them waving to him, wishing him luck for some strange reason. Now to get down to the task at hand, Ratchet waved to the Bartender for some more drinks a she continued to talk, escorting the smaller mech to a unused corner where a small table with two chairs sat, waiting for them. At first the mech gave him a look to express he was a little unsure but Ratchet claimed he was just going to talk.

'Why don't you tell me your name?' asked Ratchet, almost dying to know.

He didn't really care but for some reason he had to know what it was and in a way it would help to earn him some trust from him. The smaller mech looked at Ratchet, almost afraid of him but he wasn't exactly afraid, he was just so unsure. Ratchet didn't know at the time but he was talking to a rather dense machine who did live a rather poor social live, the Medic was probably his first form of contact. He straightened up, taking a smaller gulp of his drink before answering him.

'My name's Wheeljack,' he sqeaked, the Energon finally getting to him.

'Well my friends call me Ratchet and I can tell that you need a friend right about now, right?' chuckled the Medic, attracting a waitress over so he could get a new order brought to them.

The mech, called Wheeljack, nodded and made a sniffling noise as he downed the rest of his drink and his depressed face getting even more depressed. Ratchet ordered the waitress to bring him a container of a nice strong but well flavoured Energon drink and while he waited he continued to chat up the now crying mech.

'It's n-not fair...I mean I t-t-try and try but...they all think I'm s-s-some sort of stupid g-glitch-head,' he sobbed, now holding out his glass to Ratchet, who didn't really mind topping it up with his own.

Ratchet decided to put his charm into action, pulling his chair closer to Wheeljack and holding him with one arm wrapped round his shoulder. He made small shushing noises, tyring to comfort the crying mech.

'You're not an idiot but you have to be an idiot to call you a glitch-head. I think there's something special about you, they just don't want to see it and that's the truth. I think that you are a remarkable machine, I knew you were when you walked through that door.'

Ratchet waited to see if it had worked, grabbing the container off the waitress and shooing her away so he could be alone with the mech. Wheeljack seemed to be a little happier after hearing the Medic's sweet, but false, words. His tears almost halted when he looked up at Ratchet with a brightened up face.

'R-really?' he squeaked.

The Medic smiled and nodded, pouring Wheeljack another drink. It was a long process but Ratchet knew it was going to be worth it as he continued to talk to the saddened mech. He was now brightening up a little, buying every word Ratchet threw at him. It did seem rather low of the Medic, to take advantage of a mech who was really upset about something but he was lusting for him already. He could already imagine him on a berth with a fluster up face filled with confusion and pleasure as Ratchet took him over and over again. He wanted it to be a reality but he had to be careful, this mech seemed new to the whole social thing, like he had been locked up in a small room his whole life. They had already gone through a few containers of the really strong stuff and ratchet was almost feeling tipsy, Wheeljack however was slumped against the table, not knocked out but just resting a little after drinking so much Energon. Ratchet thought it was now a good time to leave with Wheeljack but Silver-Jade made her way over to check on the pair, or mainly on the poor mech Ratchet was trying to pull.

'I think you really should stop this Ratchet, this is something only scum would do!' she snapped, staggering a little after drinking her weight in Energon.

Ratchet glared at her before helping Wheeljack up, the smaller mech leaning up against him for support. He didn't hate Silver-Jade, he just wished she'd stop butting in his business, he wasn't an idiot.

'I'm not going to rape him you stupid girl, I do have standards! Anyway he isn't completely smashed, he's just a little tired and I'm sobering him up when we get to my place.'

Ratchet wasn't an idiot even when he was drunk, he had a plan he always did. He wasn't low either, he believed that taking someone unwillingly was a way of cheating and it made him feel sick, he had dealt with rape victims before. No, he wanted this little one to ask for it, to beg for it even, that was what he found fun about it. Leaving his friends behind to continue their evening without him, he walked out of Foutune's Stop almost carrying the half asleep Wheeljack in his arms. Wheeljack was making a small noise, chuckling a little as he looked up at Ratchet every now and then.

'Yooou're a reeeally niiice guuuuy,' he purred, trying to walk properly,

'Why caaan't other meeech's beeee like yooou?'

Ratchet smirked a little, navigating his way through the city back to his place, in the nicer parts of Iacon in one of the accommodation towers, the really nice ones. Since Ratchet was a Medic Bot it meant that he earned a lot of credits and it meant he lived in a very expensive place, a place he could show off to his guests. Ratchet was true to his word, he was planning to sober Wheeljack up a little when they got in with one of his special Medication Fluids, which drowned out the Energon that was messing with the systems in his head. It was a little hard to get the smaller mech in his place since he somehow fell to the floor, giggling like a crazed Sparkling. When they got in Wheeljack looked around like a Sparkling in a amusment park. Ratchet offered him a seat while he ran off to get the Medication, giving Wheeljack a chance to have a look around, he wasn't completely drunk. It was a large place, white in colour with padded furniture and a large window near the back that had an amazing view of the city. There were strange sculptures of twisted metal dotted here and there and an impressive looking communication, entertainment and programming systems to marvel at. Ratchet returned and was glad that his place was impressing the young mech, it always did.

'You have a really nice place,' stammered Wheeljack taking the Medication after being told what it was.

'Yeah, well, it's not that great a place, do you like it?' chuckled Ratchet, sitting next to him.

Wheeljack nodded as he drank the medication, still looking around in wonder.

'My place is a dump compared to this...I mean the reason it's a dump is because I don't get paid the correct wages because they hate me, they don't like me there, they just want it all.'

Ratchet smikred and tried to calm him down again, the mech now looking confused.

'Why...why am I here again?' he stammered, looking a bit baffled as he looked up at Ratchet.

That almost made Ratchet laugh as Wheeljack flopped back a bit, the poor thing trying to figure it out. Ratchet thought he was a little cute with his flustered face and his dazed optics but he really wanted to get down to business...but he had to take it slowly or all his efforts would of been wasted. He sat closer to Wheeljack and helped him up so he could talk to him, trying to sound like a professional.

'We're here because I'm going to help you solve all your problems.'

'We are?' he squeaked again.

Ratchet nodded, his arm wrapping slowly round Wheeljack's body. The mech still looked a little confused and it made Ratchet sigh, this one was really, really dense. Ratchet removed a panel off the arm of the sofa they were sitting on to revel a few buttons, upon pushing one of them music began playing, making Wheeljack look even more confused. Then, when he finally figured it out, he almost jumped off the sofa but only succeeded in jumping into the corner of the sofa with Ratchet pulling him back towards him. His face began to flare up as Ratchet smirked, his face now looking devilishly handsome as he leaned in closer to the smaller mech's face.

'W-w-w-wait a minute! I m-m-mean you're n-n-nice b-b-b-but I'm...you're...I'm not...this is...I...I...I...'

Ratchet decided to get to the point and he gently forced his lips against the mech's making Wheeljack suddenly stiffen in place. Ratchet couldn't help but smirk as he detected a now fast pulsing Spark and a very tense mech in his arms as his glossa managed to slip in to the open mouth. The smaller mech made a muffled gasp and tried to pull away but he was held in place now that Ratchet had both his arms wrapped round him. When Ratchet pulled away he saw a now very nervous Wheeljack staring back at him.

'I-I'm sorry...but I can't...I'm not ready...for this...'

Ratchet said nothing at first but continued to look down at the frightened mech. Then, out of the blue, Ratchet released his hold on him and smiled with an almost understanding look.

'I understand.'

Now I'm sure after reading through this tale you are all wondering what on Earth is he doing? Ratchet had prepared for this, he knew it was about to happen and yet he was letting the young mech go, even leave. Wheeljack was a little shaken and thought it would be best if he went home, the Medic letting him without any fuss. However Ratchet had been planning this, he wasn't stupid, this was all part of his plan to win over the mech. As Wheeljack was about to leave Ratchet halted him for a moment.

'Just a quick word,' he said, a calm and serious tone was there in his voice.

Wheeljack looked a bit uneasy as Ratchet took both his hands, his red hands looked larger than his grey ones. This was Ratchet's final attempt to get into the smaller mech's Spark, to make him his and to make his obsession a reality.

'You told me they treated you like an idiot right? Well I'll tell you this now I don't think you are an idiot, even though I've only known you for a few mere hours. They're all fools to think that someone like you is an idiot, that they waste your valuable time while they fill their pockets with all that credit that rightfully belongs to you. Don't you just wish that you can get all that time back? To live a life you wanted...to taste things you wanted? Haven't you ever desired it? To be free from it all? To have things the way you wanted it?'

It was like a spell that Ratchet was casting on him, the smaller mech already feeling weak in the knee joints as Ratchet continued using a rather seductive but heavy tone.

'Do they treat you like an idiot? They treat you like a dumb piece of slag? Do they tell you what to do?'

Ratchet placed his finger under Wheeljack's chin, forcing him to look up, The Medic could see it was working as Wheeljack slowly nodded, his face was flared up.

'Didn't you just hate it when they gave you orders and you had to follow them, you had to listen to them? Well why not stop, why not do what you want to do and try to explore new possibilites?'

Ratchet began to wrap his arms around him again, the mech not flinching but seemed to be afraid.

'Don't you want it? To try it out? To give it a taste?'

Ratchet purred into Wheeljack's audio's, smiling a little when he felt him tremble in his arms. He nuzzled against his helm, his hands touching and stroking his wings that seemed to make the mech make small whimper every time a finger traced his sensitive wings. He was under, he was already getting his Spark pumped for possible intercourse and Ratchet was going to give him an intercourse he wouldn't forget. He pulled his face back to look at a now quivering Wheeljack, his optics full of fear and anticipation and his face glowing redder and redder by the minute. Ratchet smirked, this was going to be too easy, he needed was one last small push.

'Well? You want to give a try? Do you want to prove to them you're not an idiot?'

There was a small pause as Ratchet gave Wheeljack some time to think. His vents were humming like mad, his body was burning up and Ratchet could almost feel that Spark pulse like mad underneath his armour. Then, at long last, he made a small nod. That was Ratchet's cue to remove the mask, reveling the lower half of the mech's almost too cute face. He gently pushed his lips against his quivering ones and slipped his glossa in, tasting the sweet and bitter taste of High Energon and the Medication. Wheeljack shivered slightly and tried to make his glossa join in the dance but every time Ratchet touched one of his wings he stiffened like mad. Ratchet pulled back and smirked as he gazed down at a red faced, slighty turned on beauty, looking nervous but almost lusting for it.

'Are you scared?'

He was almost too cute when he nodded yet again, his hands gripping the Medic's arms almost too tight. Then he spoke in a sqeaky yet slurred tone.

'I...I've never done anything like this before,' he mumbled, his grip incredibly tight as his face burned up.

Ratchet leaned in close, making Wheeljack even redder. The Medic knew he was handsome, his charms were already kicking in and he couldn't resit a smirk when Wheeljack drew his face in closer, trying to get a kiss for himself. Ratchet leaned in closer, pressing his forward up against his.

'Don't worry, you're in safe hands,' he purred, forcing his lips against his yet again.

It took some time but eventually Wheeljack had melted into it, making a muffled whimper as Ratchet not only stroked his wings, he began to touch his sensitive areas and toying with some of his exposed wires and circuits. Tracing his hand down to the base of his wing, Ratchet slipped his finger into the port where the bolt kept his wing attached to the body. It was sensitive, it made Wheeljack jerk back and make a small cry as Ratchet continued to probe within that small seam. He bit his lips together, trying to suppress the moans as Ratchet managed to hook a wire and gently stroke it, the Medic smirking as Wheeljack was getting all flustered up over a small wire in his back.

'W-wait a minute...I...I...I'm a lit- PRIMUS!'

He shrieked out when Ratchet tugged at the wire, making the Medic smirk as the mech was turning into putty in his arms and it was almost too beautiful to watch. However he wanted to take the foreplay to the next level and by next level he meant the berth. The mech made a surprised yelp when he found himself being hosted off the ground and carried off to the next room. Ratchet made a smirk when he noticed how even redder Wheeljack's face got when he saw the large berth. The berth was a little large for one mech, after all it was suited to Ratchet's little hobby, decorated in cushions that matched the room and the wall behind it was made up of a large mirror, also making it look fancy to the smaller mech. Ratchet didn't have time to marvel at his room, he walked over to his berth and flopped Wheeljack on it, the smaller mech already looking scared.

'Don't worry, you're in good hands,' chuckled Ratchet as he sat next to Wheeljack, stroking his face.

'It's...it's just s-so sudden,' croaked Wheeljack, his cheeks flushing like mad.

'Trust me,' purred Ratchet, his face right above the smaller mech's.

Ratchet smirked as he began his work, pressing his hand against Wheeljack's chest until he could almost feel that Spark under his armour, making small circular motions with it as he began to tease the ball of Energy that was pulsing on a whole new wave lengh. The mech had to bite on his finger to suppress the moan as Ratchet's other hand began to rub Wheeljack's thighs, moving his hand closer and closer to Wheeljack's Bonding ports that were hidden under his cod piece, but just to tease him he pulled back and Ratchet laughed when the mech actually began to buck his hips.

'No, no...not yet,' purred Ratchet, leaning down to kiss and nip Wheeljack's neck.

The mech began to make small moans and whimpers as he felt his exposed neck joints and wires get teased with a slick glossa that moved swiftly up and down his neck. Ratchet felt the mech place his hand on the back of his helm to try and draw him in closer, groaning himself as he felt his Spark rivet with joy. Ratchet then began to slowly remove the mech's cod piece, making Wheeljack blush again. This was the fun part, he traced his fingers round the exposed Bonding system, making the poor thing whimper and moan, bucking his hips slightly. Ratchet probed some more until he found the Bonding port, sliding his finger in to make the smaller mech cry out and arch his back as a wave of pleasure hit him.

'You're sensitive down there,' purred Ratchet as he roughly began to force his finger even deeper, adding a second.

The sight of a writhing, yelping and flustered mech was making Ratchet's Bonding systems come to life but it wasn't time for that yet. He pulled Wheeljack up and allowed him to lean back into him while he continued to shove his fingers in and out of his Bonding ports. The mech's vents were humming like mad, he was already inhaling cool air to assist in his cooling down process and everytime he felt the Medic's finger stroke a sensitive part within him he cried out as wave after wave of pleasure took control. Placing one of his hands on Ratchet's arm to keep his balence he used his hand to grip the one the Medic was using to play with his Bonding parts, trying to force the Medic to probe deeper.

'You're desprete aren't you?' chuckled Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and he whined as he bucked his hips forward so he could meet with the thrusts of Ratchet's fingers. The Medic was enjoying this, the sound of the mech gasping and whimpering at every stroke was pure music. He made the noise even more enjoyable when he began to lick and kiss the mech's head fins, earning a gasp of ecstasy and and a cry of pleasure, his Spark pulsing in anticipation for a Bond. His legs were already quivering and when Ratchet bucked his own hips forward right into Wheeljack's aft, the mech began to tremble and his legs shake, every wave of pleasure was hitting him hard and he was loving it. Ratchet almost made a deep groan when he felt the Bonding port beginning to lubricate, the mech's body now preparing for a Bond, it made the entance slicker and easier to insert a third finger.

'Oh...I....I....oh...please...please...don't...stop...please...' gasped Wheeljack as he leaned fully back against Ratchet, still trying to force Ratchet's hand to probe deeper into him, now using both of his hands.

Ratchet purred into his audio's and, just to tease him, he pulled out all three of his fingers, the mech whining at the lost sensation but his face flared up when he saw how much of his own fluids were on the Medic's fingers, dripping off. Ratchet then began to use his other hand to probe Wheeljack's Bonding ports while he traced his fluid covered fingers over the mech's face and then forced them into his mouth, earning a muffle moan as Wheeljack was already licking and suckling them.

'I bet you taste sweet,' growled Ratchet as he continued to probe, making more of Wheeljack's fluids drip out of his Bonding ports.

Wheeljack began to buck his hips like mad against Ratchet's fingers, making muffled moans and cries as the Bonding fluids within him were building up, flowing out of his ports and down his legs, the sight making Ratchet buck his hips madly against Wheeljack's aft. Then the smaller mech trembled almost violently when his lubricants suddenly spluttered out of his ports and covered most of Ratchet's white arm, an overload of pleasure had made a build up within him and it now covered his a quarter of his arm. Feeling almost exhausted, Wheeljack flopped back against Ratchet, not noticing as Ratchet began to lick off the fluids on his hand and arm. Yes, Wheeljack did taste very sweet, too sweet.

'Now it's your turn.'

Wheeljack looked up confused as the Medic removed his fingers but Ratchet pushed him down back on the berth so he could kneel in front of him. The Medic grabbed the mech's helm and dragged him closer, forcing Wheeljack to adopt a bent over position in front of him. With the mirror wall at the end of his berth, Ratchet was able to look at an exposed, dripping wet behind that belong to the mech below him and it was a truly marvellous sight. Wheeljack still appeared confused but when Ratchet removed his cod piece to revel his Bonding system, the mech suddenly understood and got a little nervous.

'Don't be so scared,' purred Ratchet as he guided Wheeljack's head to his Bonding cable, already coming to life.

'B-but...it's so...'

Wheeljack hesitated slightly but he opened his mouth as his lips came in contact with the large member, making a muffled gasp as he realized how big it was and already his jaw was begining to ache. Ratchet groaned and began to move the mech's head for him, slowly at first, he didn't want to explode in his mouth just yet. He gripped the mech's head fins, finding it easier to move his head that way and groaning in pleasure as he bucked his hips against Wheeljack's face. Wheeljack was trying to relax, he wasn't used to having something this big in his mouth and he felt a little sick but he was already tasting some of the Medic's fluids and it was defiantly sweet. He supported himself by gripping Ratchet's thighs and leaning forward slightly, trying his best to please the Medic. He just imagined it to be a big Energon Pop or something as he sucked and licked it, his right hand now gripping the base gently. Ratchet was enjoying this and continued to make growls and deep throat groans and after a few quick strokes, Ratchet growled and released some of his fluids into Wheeljack's mouth, the mech making a muffled cry as the fluids dripped out of the corners of his lips. Ratchet sighed and removed himself from Wheeljack's mouth, placing a hand over it to keep him from spitting out the fluids.

'Swallow.'

It was a command and Wheeljack obeyed, making a gulping noise as he forced himself to digest the bittersweet taste. He made a quick gasp before Ratchet forced yet another kiss on him, his glossa wildly moving in his mouth to lap up the sweet taste of their fluids mixed together. It was so sweet, like the perfect cocktail just waiting to be tasted and oh how it tasted. He pulled away and smirked as he look down at what he thought was a turn on of a sight. Wheeljack's legs were covered in his Bonding fluids and his face had some small traces of his own, his face was still flustered and his optics were showing how nervous he was, it was lust served up on a silver platter.

'Ready for the main course?' growled Ratchet as he towered over the mech, his Spark now pulsing fast.

Wheeljack still looked scared as he was hosted up to straddle the Medic, almost wincing when he felt the Medic's Bonging cable nudge against his ports, gripping Ratchet's arms to prevent himself from being forced down. He was almost afraid and he made a whimper when he felt Ratchet buck his hips upwards, the cable now trying to penetrate him. Ratchet licked up his fluids from Wheeljack's face as he gripped Wheeljack's hips, forcing him down and making a deep groan as he finally penetrated the virgin ports. Wheeljack's head went back like lightning but no sound came out of his mouth, he was almost in shock as he felt Ratchet enter him almost very slowly, his body now trying to get used to the big mass that had just linked up with him.

'You're...so very...tight,' purred Ratchet when he burried himself to the hilt in the mech's ports.

Wheeljack then did make a noise and a few loose tears trickled down his face as he tried to adjust himself but so far he wasn't getting any pleasure from this. He tried to jump off from the Medic's lap but Ratchet had a firm grip on his hips, the Medic knew this was going to happen, Unbonded mechs had a hard time adjusting to Bonding during their first times but he knew that once he was used to it he'd be moaning and begging for more. For now he had to keep the panicked mech calm as he gently thrusted into him, trying to keep a gentle pace. Wheeljack made a strangled sob and suddenly gripped Ratchet's helm, trying to look him in the optic with a tear stained face.

'P-please...wait! I-it hurts...I can't...wait...I can't...' he wailed as he tried to jump off of the Medic.

'Don't worry, it's normal,' grunted Ratchet as he grabbed Wheeljack and held him tight against his body until he was trapped.

It won't be long now, he knew this would happen, he had read it in Medical notes and other things that in time the mech would be enjoying it. Wheeljack was pressed up against the Medic's chest, biting down on the tip of his thumb and gritting his teeth as Ratchet continued to thrust into him. It was hurting him, his ports weren't big enough and he felt something leak out of him other than his Bonding fluids, the sensation of the pain was overwhelming him. He sobbed a little as he felt his Energon bleed out of his ports, wanting this all to stop but he was trapped in the Medic's arms so he had to deal with it, he had no choice. However the pain seemed to be fading slightly when a new sensation kicked in, only this one felt way better. Ratchet smirked when he felt Wheeljack beginning to buck his hips to met his thrusts, the whimpers and cries of pain were replaced were small moans and gasps of pleasure.

'Told you,' chuckled Ratchet as he allowed Wheeljack to lean back and arche his back as he continued to buck against Ratchet's thrusts.

Wheeljack was now moaning in pleasure, small cries in between as Ratchet now increased his pace, sending waves of energy from his Spark into Wheeljack's own. Then Ratchet began to move and make his Bonding cable vibrate within him, the whole thing making the mech cry out with ecstasy. This was all too amazing, this sensation was sending Wheeljack into a haze of emotions as his Systems began to overload in pleasure, his Spark felt like a firework display in his chest and he cried out as Ratchet now brought one of his legs up against him, allowing him to thrust deeper. Ratchet was overjoyed himself as he looked down at what he had expected, what he had wanted from the start. Wheeljack was bucking in pleasure, his face was flared up and his optics were full of confusion but he was enjoying it, he loved it, he was crying out for more. It was even better than what Ratchet had imagined, it was pure bliss.

'P-please...oh...please...m-more...p-please,' wailed Wheeljack, trying to force himself to straddle the Medic.

'I'll give you more, just you wait,' gasped Ratchet, allowing Wheeljack to re-straddle him, the mech arching back as the Medic increased his pace.

Wheeljack was now crying out louder as the pleasure was taking his toll, screaming as the thrusts were increasing and the energy was filling like mad. Ratchet gripped his hips and was forcing them against his own, his Bonding cable was taking it's toll and he was reaching his peak as his stored up Energy was about to be released. Wheeljack himself couldn't take it anymore and he wrapped his arms around the Medic's and cried out, more of his fluids pouring out of his Bonding ports as he came a little too soon. Ratchet, grabbed Wheeljack's hips, crushing down as he unleashed his pented up Energy into him, the sensation of it all made the Medic cry out. Wheeljack himself threw his head back and screamed out words he could not contain, even with his mouth.

'OH SLAG...PRIMUS...OH,' he cried as the Energy blew up within him in an explosion of pleasure.

Ratchet cried out himself as he felt his Spark pulse within Wheeljack's body, tasting his sweet energy as the Sparks clashed with each other. Then with one finally thrust, Wheeljack collapes on the berth, gasping as he felt his cooling system operate to the max, his vents humming after such a workout on all his systems and some more of his Energon and Bonding fluids trickled out of his bleeding ports. He rolled over as he found himself falling into a recharge, the whole thing had worn him out and he was now truly tired. Ratchet flopped on his back after releasing the mech, his own cooling systems kicking in after such an amazing experience. He made a small gasp as he felt some of remaining Bonding fluids trickle out and he forced himself to sit up to stare down at the sleeping beauty, his behind still covered with his fluids, the mech's own fluids and some Energon. He had a feeling he was going to bleed, Unbonded's usually bleed during their first time so it wasn't serious but he did clean it up, grabbing a nearby cloth to wipe up the mess.

'Think I got a little messy with this one,' chuckled Ratchet, putting the mech into a comfortable sleeping position on the berth.

Ratchet himself got comfortable, planning to enjoy this recharge and boast about this tomorrow at work. He just snuggled up against the mech, who made a tired sigh in his sleep. Yes he had truly enjoyed this night, but he knew by tomorrow he would of forgotten what his name was, what he looked like and in time forget him all together. It was strange for Ratchet, he thought that this would be a great pity to forget someone like Wheeljack, but then would always be others.

* * *

Morning came quicker than the Medic had expected but he forced himself to get up for the sake of his work. He stretched his joints and made a loud moan as his systems all kicked in at once. After what happened last night he wasn't surprised that most of his body parts were still stiff, very stiff. After making sure he was working properly he looked around his berth, his systems fully alert when he realized that the smaller mech he had slept with was now gone. The first thing he did was check with his apartment computer to make sure nothing was missing and he sighed with relief when it came up as an all clear. However the disappearance of the smaller mech confused him, he must of been way stiffer than him and probaley too sore to move but his computer didn't detect him anywhere near. At first he thought he better have a good look around when there was a knock on the door.

'Who the slag is that knocking on the door at this time of the morning!?' growled Ratchet, striding over to the door.

When he opened it he was expecting it to be the smaller mech from last night but to his surprise he found a panicked First Aid standing on his doorstep. Ratchet was surprised to see him, even though they did travel together to get to work but they would meet each other half way. Why he was here was a bit of a puzzle for the older Medic.

'Why are you here First Aid?' grumbled Ratchet, still tired.

First Aid let himself in, holding a data pad in his arms and he seemed to be mumbling to himself.

'Ratchet of all the mechs you had to screw, you had to screw him!' he suddenly shrieked, making Ratchet jump.

First Aid then held up the data pad, the device opening to revel the transparent blue screen with some information all over and in the corner was a picture of the mech ratchet had seduced last night, only this time he looked a bit more dignified and not so miserable. Ratchet looked confused but First Aid began to read from it and what he said almost made Ratchet's Spark stop pulsing.

'The leading Technology and Research Center in Iacon has had the honer of gracing it's halls with many promising and truly amazing Inventors, all with their dreams and hopes of creating a better Cybertron. However there is one such Inventor that has created over hundreds of new devices that have brought the dream a little closer. A young and fresh machnie who had a great number of ideas and brought to life has received an honer for his achievements, to many he is simply known as Wheeljack but to the young dreamers he is an inspiration. He has worked with the LTRC for over 5 vorns and we hope he continues to come up with many great and wonderful ideas as Chief Engineer of his own Workshop!'

First Aid closed the data pad and looked at a now very shocked Ratchet. The mech he had met was a Chief Engineer of a workshop that was owned by one of Cybertron's leading research centers!? They were considered to be royalty by the people of science, they were truly admired machines and almost impossible to meet since they lived in such great places. However none of it made sense, he had claimed to be used by his corrupted bosses and he lived in a dump so either he had been lying or First Aid had read something fake. First Aid himself look freaked out.

'I knew I saw his face before, I knew it! He's well known in Kaon but after an accident he got transferred here...heard he's been having it rough but he's still got his title as a Cheif Engineer. Why the slag did you have to screw him, he could get the Enforcers on you for sexual harrassment!'

That now explained it a little but where on Cybertron did he go? Plus he doubted that the mech would have him arrested or anything but then again he didn't know him that well. He was concerned about his current health though, he was bleeding last night and it would mean he would be terribly sore and in pain, he couldn't of gotten far.

'Calm down First Aid, he must of needed to some air or something. He might of gone home to get himself fixed up.'

First Aid looked a little shocked to hear the words "fixed up" coming from Ratchet but the older Medic claimed it was just a bit of bleeding nothing serious. After trying to calm the panicked youth and discussing it they both agreed that he must of left early for work, Chief Engineer's had busy hours so that must of been the reason. Besides they were in a well looked after area, if he was spotted to be in some sort of distress he would be taken to the Medical center. After sorting it all out the pair decided to head on to work, hoping that today wouldn't have a surprises, unfortunately Ratchet was about to get more than he bargained for.

After getting through the traffic they both arrived at the Main Iacon Medical Center, bumping into Silver-Jade who looked dead tired after her night of strong Energon drinking. She didn't seem to be suspicious of anything but she gave Ratchet a glare, she did remember watching him leave with a poor drunken mech. She gave Ratchet a friendly smack to the head as they walked in, making their way to a Medic Bot's office, a place where Medic Bot teams would work whilst they awaited or worked on patients in privacy. Since they were all professional Medic Bot's they worked in one of these office's unlike the common Medic Bot who worked on the lower floors and tended to the lower class of Cybertronian citizenship. Ratchet's job was to take care of higher class mechs since he was so good at his job and he was treated with respect from his fellow Medic's. Plus he had a degree in all the field of Cybertronian Medical Knowledge, he wasn't a crappy one timer Medic.

Ratchet sighed as he settled in his chair, First Aid trying to remain calm about the whole situation. Ratchet didn't blame him, he was almost freaked out too when he found out who he slept with, he had no idea someone that important would drink at that crummy bar. He didn't even know why he was worrying about him, he didn't care about the others the following day but he couldn't get him out of his mind, he couldn't get that adorable face out of his mind and it was freaking him out slightly. Sure it was the first time he had Bonded with an Unbonded but this felt different, it felt strange and it worried him. It worried him so much he failed to notice Bolton hitting him across the head.

'What the slag is wrong with you? You look a little upset there,' grumbled the older Medic Bot.

Ratchet sighed and shrugged, trying not to show it but he was actually worried about this Wheeljack, wondering if he got home safe, wondering if he did collapse in the street and someone did decide to help him. However he didn't know and it worried him and Bolton could see it.

'What's wrong my boy?' asked Bolton, pulling up a chair.

'Nothing old timer...just...concerned that's all,' sighed Ratchet.

Bolton looked a little impressed.

'About that mech you picked up?' he chuckled.

Ratchet rolled his optics as Bolton began to laugh. It didn't surprise him, no one took his relationship's seriously and even if he did walk in one day and say, I have a Bondmate, they'd all laugh and tell him to stop joking. He didn't care, he didn't want a relationship anyway but when he's mind wandered back to Wheeljack he suddenly thought "what if?", but then he laughed it off, like that would ever happen. As Bolton continued to probe him for information a Nurse Bot entered.

'Excuse me sir but you have a pateint outside with a little problem...and his friend is starting to get on my circuits!'

Ratchet waved him off and took a peek out the window to see who it was, his face suddenly going cold and his Spark almost shut down. Outside, sitting next to a rather mean looking mech was Wheeljack, sitting in an uncomfortable way and looking around as he waited. The mech he sat next to gave everyone a cold hearted glare and frowned every time Wheeljack winced in pain. Ratchet gulped as Silver-Jade was already showing them in...this was definitely going to be an eventful day.

* * *

_There will be a part 2 ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexcected Love 2**

_So how did you find the first one? Like? Anyway in this one Wheeljack and Ratchet get a little closer...way closer and by that I mean the berth and their Sparks...but they have to get through Wheeljack's pesky friend who want's his slice of the pie...did that sound sick? More mature warings, you get the routine, if you hate mech on mech STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW! Thank you, you have been warned ^^_

* * *

Ratchet tried to remain calm, he had to remain calm but he couldn't as Silver-Jade allowed both Wheeljack and his scary looking friend in the office. The Medic had no idea that he had just spent a rather erotic evening with a Cheif Engineer, who owned a workshop that was owned by one of Cybertron's leading Technology and Research centers. Mechs like that were treated like royalty by those who believed in science and he had seen what they did to those who pissed them off. The mech that accompanied Wheeljack looked like one of them and he was in a foul mood, a really foul mood. He was the type that Ratchet preferred to avoid, they all pissed him off but what if he was Wheeljack's Bondmate? Ratchet just prayed that this would go alright and remained cool as the pair of them walked in.

'OK you two just take a seat and tell me what the problem is.'

Silver-Jade showed them in and the pair of them looked round. The moment Wheeljack saw Ratchet he suddenly froze, his face going red as well as he's head fins going a funny shade of pink and his legs looked like they were about to fall apart. Ratchet just looked back, keeping calm and hoping he wouldn't cause a scene but Wheeljack's friend noticed the sudden tension in the room and he glared at both Wheeljack and Ratchet. Silver-Jade also noticed and glared at Ratchet, she probaley didn't recognize Wheeljack from the bar but she must of just realized when she spotted how nervous the Medic was, she could tell that from a machine. Wheeljack's friend still looked angry and he snapped at the poor thing.

'You know him or something?' he snapped, his voice cold and harsh.

The voice made Wheeljack snap back to reality and he looked at both him and Ratchet, squeezing his own hands as he tried to calm down.

'N-no...I just thought he looked familair,' mumbled the mech.

The scarier mech snorted and waited to be seated. Silver-Jade allowed Bolton to take over, the older mech showing the pair some seats while the female Medic dragged Ratchet out of the office and into the hallway, a scary look in her optics. Ratchet groaned, he knew what was coming.

'Ratchet, please tell me that's not the mech you picked up from the bar last night!?' she snarled, glaring up at Ratchet who folded his arms.

Ratchet sighed and nodded and suddenly got an audio full of shouts, nagging and the same boring crap he got from her. He didn't know that the Unbonded mech he Bonded with last night was a Cheif Engineer, he didn't even look or acted like one. He even told her that when he woke up he was gone without even saying good bye or anything but that didn't stop her from her shouting, making a few other Medic's look their way.

'So you just let him go without even checking if he was OK?' she snapped.

'I told you, he was gone when I woke up, I don't even know why he's here,' argued Ratchet.

Silver-Jade just groaned and they were shortly joined by First Aid, who was also a little worried about this whole thing. He thought that Wheeljack had come in with his Judge to charge Ratchet for what he had done while Silver-Jade thought it was the mech's Bondmate looking for revenge. Ratchet didn't know why Wheeljack was here and who the other mech was, all he knew was that Wheeljack was here and he didn't know why. They waited outside as Bolton interviewed them, wondering what it could be all about. When the ancient Medic came out, he motion for Ratchet to come in, making bouth Silver-Jade and First Aid frown. Ratchet suddenly began to panic, thinking that this was it, the end of his career...but when Wheeljack came in he looked surprised to see Ratchet there so what could this be about? Entering the office both Wheeljack and his friend looked up at the two Medic's, Bolton begining to explain.

'Right then Neutron sir, this fine Medic here will be the one to fix your little friends problem. You have no need to worry, he's in good hands. Ratchet my boy, young Wheeljack here has a ruptured Energon pipe burst within him and he need's it fixed, I'll just go over the paperwork with Neuton here.'

At least Ratchet now knew the scary mech's name and the reason why Wheeljack was here, but then again after thinking it over it was partly his fault. It was easy to rupture an Energon pipe during a first time Bond and it was slightly painful, which explained why Wheeljack looked a little funny however it wasn't always caused by a Bond, sometimes it was caused by stess or an attack from another machine so there was nothing to suspect at the moment. Neutron just grumbled and looked at Ratchet with a sour expression on his face, already he was showing that he didn't like the Medic.

'Why should I let him fix it? Is he the best you got cause I doubt it!' he snapped.

Ratchet didn't like it when others talked about how good he was and reguarded him as an average Medic. He wasn't about to take this from some mech who thought he was all about class and he folded his arms, glaring down at him.

'Well do you want to take a shot at it!? Last time I checked I'm the one with the Medic Bot license here!' growled Ratchet.

Neutron blinked in shock and almost staggered back, Ratchet noticed that this amused Wheeljack who was still sitting down and for some reason he felt like he was showing off to him which made him feel good. Before the rude mech could even think about fighting back Bolton groaned in frustration and excused himself along with Ratchet from the room, glaring up at the angered Medic with a disaproving optic. he had known Ratchet for a while and he knew that if you pissed him off all hell would break loose

'He's rude, I'll give you that but he is the son of the Director of the leading Science and Technology Center of Cybertron and the last thing I want is his father coming here to give me an audio full about why my staff have such bad manners! I'll get rid of him, you just fix that mech you messed up.'

Ratchet flinched when he realized Bolton also knew about Wheeljack and watched as the old medic chuckle away as he went back in the office, showing Wheeljack out so ratchet could take him to the examination room. the mech looked up at Ratchet, still flushing like mad but allowing the Medic to escort him down the hallway. As they walked there was silence between them, niether of them saying anything and it was making Ratchet feel strange and uneasy. They passed Silver-Jade and First Aid, both of them giving Ratchet that "Don't even think about it" look. The Medic waved them off and carried on to the Private Examination room, ignoring the looks from other Medic's and Nurse Bots. Looking out of the corner of his optics he saw that Wheeljack was also looking uneasy and afraid, his head fins glowing a faint pinky colour, he guessed that those things were his mood sensors or something but he thought they were rather unique and he wondered if he had invented them. When they arrived Wheeljack realized they were going to be alone and he looked nervous as he entered the large white room, a berth with a table of tools set in the middle. Ratchet sighed, this was stupid.

'Look...about last night...you...well...'

Wheeljack looked up confused as Ratchet began to mess up his words, he didn't normally do this but for some reason he just didn't know what to say. Ratchet sighed, made sure the door was locked and that there were no security cameras to watch or listen in on them. Taking a deep breath he got to the point.

'I'm sorry but where did you go this morning?'

Wheeljack seemed a little embarressed but he realized he owed the Medic an explination. He knew this was going to come up and he was prepared to explain, he had meant too anyway and his voice came out all sqeaky.

'I'm sorry if I made you panic...but I had a call this morning with that guy you saw. I was going to wake you but...I was still a little freaked out, I mean I slept with someone I just met and it was my first time and all and I freaked out when I started to leak down there when I was with Neatron but in a way I was glad because it means I don't have to spend the whole day with him and I-'

Ratchet had to cut him off from the sudden overflow of information. All he wanted to know was where he went, not what had happened during his morning. After he was silenced Wheeljack blushed a little and began to talk again but in a calmer tone.

'Sorry...but...I didn't know you worked here...and...you...you just...well I'm no longer an Unbonded no thanks to you...and...I just feel like...like...'

Ratchet rolled his optics, he knew this was going to come up and he hated it. It happened before and he just used the excuse that he was drunk and that he was horny. In the end they would call him a whore and smack him, walking off in a huff and causing a large scene. However he couldn't just say that, the mech looked like he was about to cry.

'Look...I understand that last night was...an expirience for you...but I really enjoyed it...and I hoped you did too...and I understand if you think that I should take full responsibility for my actions but-'

'No, that's not it!' wailed Wheeljack.

That was a surprise for Ratchet, in fact it made him check his hearing a few times but he was surprised to find that they were working. If it wasn't the Bonding that had upsetted him then what was it? The mech had to calm himself so he could explain.

'It's Neutron! You...you have no idae what he's like, he thinks that I'm his or something just because his father is the Director and I'm just a lowly Chief Engineer, he thinks I'm his Bondmate or something cause he never lets me go out with anyone and he scares away all the mechs I try to mingle with, I have no friends because of him and he keeps me in that dump and won't let me move out unless I move in with him and I-'

Ratchet had to cut him off again, now getting in too deep about the mech's life. So basicly Wheeljack was called in the early hours in the morning by this jerk who was trying to make him his and ruin his life. He ran off to meet him hoping he could still keep his job but when he realized he had a rupture he made the excuse to go to the Medical Center to get patched up and that's how they bumped into each other again. This Neutron guy sounded like a real prick and this must of been the reason why he was in a foul mood, he wanted to spend the day with Wheeljack but he couldn't since he had a problem and it was Ratchet's fault. Then again the mech seemed happy to avoid the day with him, Ratchet would of pounded him within minutes if he was with him. Wheeljack realized that he had dragged on yet again and he remained quiet as Ratchet escorted him to the berth.

'Let's just get you fixed up,' chuckled Ratchet, showing Wheeljack the chart Bolton gave him and explained what he was about to do.

'Now I'm going to remove the base of your lower armour just here so I can fix the damage, it won't hurt so I won't waste time with the nerve shut down process. You might feel a little funny but that's normal.'

Wheeljack nodded, a little nervous but he hopped on the berth and allowed the Medic to do his job. The Medic pulled up a stool and parted the mech's legs, noticing that some Energon was bleeding out of the cod piece's seams. As Ratchet pulled up his equiment and began to power up his tools Wheeljack then said something that confused Ratchet.

'Thank you.'

Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack who was now trying to relax and let the Medic do his work. Why was he so thankful? Was it what he said last night? He decided to focus at the task at hand, making sure his tools were ready as he pulled back the cod piece and was a little surprised to see how much Energon split out, it aroused him slightly but he had to fix the ruptured pipe. As he gently pulled away some metal he heard a sudden gasp from the mech. That was normal but it suddenly dawned on Ratchet that Wheeljack was really senitive, meaning that he would make a few noises and these noises were making him feel very hot. Trying to focus on the job he began to search for the damaged part, but everytime he moved a wire or brushed against a circuit he heard either a moan or a whimper and it was making him steam up inside, he had to make a gasp to let some of the hot air out. He tried to find other means of keeping his mind of sex by having a chat with the mech, hoping it would stop him from making these noises.

'So that Neutron guy...he look's like a nasty piece of work. He doesn't let you have any friends?'

Wheeljack shifted slightly but answered back, glad that ratchet was willing to talk with him.

'He scares them all away, I used to work over at Kaon and he came over for a visit and that's where we met. I had a bit of an accident there while testing something and it was the perfect excuse for him to transfer me closer to him.'

Ratchet thought that was rather mean, if someone tried that on him he'd knock them to the second moon of Cybertron! He continued to listen as he grabbed another tool.

'So you had to leave your old friends behind?' asked Ratchet, pulling out the damaged pipe, making Wheeljack gasp but he replied.

'Yeah, I tried to make friends but he threatened them to stay away from me and he keeps coming on to me, even when I'm working.'

Ratchet continued to listen as he stopped the flow of Energon to Wheeljack's lower body so he could replace the pipe. It was strange, he was atcully enjoying listening to the mech talk about his life, he normally couldn't stand it but this just felt nice to him. Then he noticed that Wheeljack was begining to cry and now he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Then l-last night he t-tried t-to make me go out w-with him and w-when I refused he t-told me that I'd l-loose my j-job and my home if I-I didn't go w-with him so I r-ran off and that's how i ended up in that b-bar.'

Ratchet felt his Spark pulse a little fast when he realized that Wheeljack was getting up to the point where they met and a sudden wave of guilt hit him, thinking that he too played a part in ruining Wheeljack's life. However what Wheeljack said next confused him.

'When I met you, I thought you were just one of those creeps who just wants what all those perveted creeps want but all those things you said to me...I just felt so happy for the first time in a long time...last night made me feel so happy.'

Ratchet felt his cheeks flare up, he had no idea what affect he had on the mech but he still felt guilty, he was one of those creeps who wanted nothing but sex and now this poor guy thinks he was a decent guy. It was almost too sad when Ratchet noticed the happiness in Wheeljack's optics, did a one night stand really make him feel happy, or didn't he realize it was a one night stand? He had stopped crying and an almost dream like look was in his optics, making Ratchet wonder if he was the romantic type. He sighed as he attached the now fixed Energon pipe back into Wheeljack's body, returning the flow of Energon to his body and helping the smaller mech up. Ratchet almsot found it odd that he was now asking Wheeljack a question.

'So if you hated the guy, why did you run off without saying goodbye?'

He didn't realize what tone he had just used, it was a heavy one with a slight hint of seduction thrown in there and it made Wheeljack blush a little. The Medic wanted to slap himself, he was flirting again and with someone he had already been with, that wasn't normal for him. Wheeljack looked up and seemed to be forming a sad smile underneath his mask as he answered the question.

'Like I said he called me up on my Com real early in the morning, told me he'd come get me if I didn't come straight away, it had something to do with his father. I'm sorry but I was a little freaked out when he said that, I didn't want him to know what had happened or he'd take my job from me.'

It all made a bit more sense now but Ratchet still felt that guilt crawl around within him as Wheeljack gave him a trusting look with his optics.

'Can I make it up for you?' he asked suddenly.

The Medic flinched when the mech said that small sentence, was this some kind of trap to get him to go out on a date with the mech or something? He had almsot fallen for one of those before and he had to hide in First Aid's flat for a week to get rid of them. To be safe he tried to get out of it, saying something like he was too busy but Wheeljack wasn't backing down.

'Well...I was wondering...if...well...'

Wheeljack's cheeks were flaring up again as he tried to get the words out, Ratchet had to lean in to hear the almost non-exisiting words that was flowing out of Wheeljack's vocals. His head fins were glowing red and he was shaking a little making Ratchet worry a little. After a moment of babbling Wheeljack finally got the words out and they made Ratchet blush a little.

'C-can I...k-k-k...k-k-kiss...you...one last time?' he sqeaked.

That made Ratchet's Spark almost stop, why was he getting excited over this? Normally he'd say no, he'd say go away, he'd say "I'll get the Enforcer's on you!" or something like that. However when this mech asked for a simple kiss the Medic was suddenly getting excited...and he was feeling a little horny after that patch up job. Trying to keep the urges under crontrol he tried to find a way to say no but when he saw that flared up face he couldn't.

'Just a kiss?' he said with a shakened tone.

Wheeljack nodded and his mask automaticly slid back from his face, his cheeks were as red as a smelting pit and his face was just as cute as it was last night. Ratchet felt coolant trickle down his face as he tried to keep calm, gently placing his hands on the mech's shoulders causing Wheeljack to squeeze his optics shut. How the slag could he be so nervous, they were practicly shoving each others glossa's down their throats last night but even Ratchet was feeling the heat as he leaned down. He was reapeating that one sentence in his head extremly fast, it's just a kiss. He could feel his Spark pulsing like mad, his face was burning and his own lips trembled, what the slag was wrong with him? Why was he so scared to kiss this mech he had only met last night? He was a player, he loved to do this sort of thing but why was he finding it so hard? Ratchet was now within inches of kissing him and he was finding it harder to control the urges within him.

'It'sjustakissit'sjustakissit'sjustakiss...' he reapeated in his head over and over.

Then when their lips finally met a sudden memory jolt forced Ratchet to remeber the events from last night. Wheeljack on the berth with an excited look in his optics, his face filled with fear but anticipation, his moans and gasps, the way he begged for more...it was too much. The simple kiss turned into something esle as Ratchet slowly forced his glossa agisnt Wheeljack's lips, the mech flinching a little but he parted his lips, his own glossa coming into play. Ratchet had now lost it, his hands began to wander down the mech's body drawing him closer, his glossa now widly probing his mouth seeking out the sweet taste. Wheeljack made a muffled moan and he gripped Ratchet's arms, his Spark longing to yet again be tainted by this delisious pleasure. Ratchet suddenly broke the kiss and gasped, his hands touching certain parts on Wheeljack's body that would of made one blush. Then the Medic said something very stupid but it was based on his urges.

'You fine doing it here?' he gasped, now feeling incredibly hot.

For a moment Wheeljack looked at him like he was mad or something but then he made a very positive response.

'OK,' he sqeaked.

* * *

Silver-Jade could see why Bolton asked her to keep this creep called Neutron busy, he was both annoying and cruel. He spent the first hour bragging how important he was and then began to critizie every Medic Bot's work in the building, even accusing someone of doing a hack job on a mech's damaged leg. The female Medic was prepared to throw her fist at him but Bolton had warned her that he was the son of an important machine so it was best to torture him in his mind, which she did with pleasure. So she had to endure the torture of being with this jerk for three hours whilst Ratchet was fixing up that poor machine he busted up last night, which reminded her to find a good way to punish him. She had put up with Ratchet's perveted hobbies for long enough it was about time he learned a lesson in life. As time dragged on Neutron suddenly got impatient.

'What's taking him so long?' he snapped.

Silver-Jade flinched, she knew that it didn't take a Medic this long to fix up a damaged pipe but she didn't have an excuse to give, she had been saying over and over that Medic's have to be cautious but that excuse was already starting to sound dumb even to her. She was wondering why Ratchet was taking so long and wondered if he had encounter another problem whilst fixing him, or was he doing something he shouldn't be doing?. She had to supress a growl when Neutron yet again snapped in her audio's.

'Are you Medic's that defective that it takes that long to do a simple task? Where is he?' he bawled.

Trying not to shout the female Medic forced a smile and came up with an idea that would hopefully shut him up.

'Why don't we go and pay a visit? We can go in and see how they're doing as long as we're quiet.'

It worked, Neautron agreed and followed her to the private examination room. Now Silver-Jade was a bit special, she had a talent for predicting very bad moments before they happened and as they got closer and closer to the examination room that feeling was getting worse, so worse it was hurting her head. The strange vibe from the room was making her feel uneasy but she shrugged it off, trying to keep cool as she forced yet another smile on her face as she looked at Neutron, opening the door slightly and peeping in. Her optics flared opened and before Neutron could look in she slammed the door, her face glowing red.

'What the slag is wrong with you!' snapped Neutron.

Silver-Jade had a million things running through her head right now, all of them giving her a major headache as her proscessor tried to deal with all of them. What she was expecting was to find Ratchet working away on the mech, fixing his rupture and patching him up. What she didn't expect was to see Ratchet pressing him against the wall kissing him all over like a wild animal. Evil thoughts crept into her head with what she was going to do to Ratchet later when a loud cry came from the room.

'What was that!? I thought you said he was in good hands!' cried Neutron, now trying to get in the room.

Silver-Jade pressed up aginst the door, her face still red and her smile almost fading.

'W-well sir, he will feel the slight pain here and there but it's nothing to worry about. Ratchet his one of our top Medic Bots and he is a pro at screwing...in...bolts...'

She trailed off, praying that he would buy it and the idiot did.

'Well can I go in and see him!' he growled.

Silver-Jade panicked, if he walked in and saw what she saw there would be hell. She had to come with an excuse and fast.

'Well they're in the middle of it all and it would stress out the patient so it's better if we leave them alone, so let's just let them carry on with the whole...session.'

She panicked a little as Neutron gave her a stern look as if he would snap at her at any second. However he huffed a little and gave in as he walked off, claiming he was going to get a well stimulated Energon drink and he left Silver-Jade all alone outside the Examination room. The female Medic took a few deep breaths before looking around and smashing her fists against the door.

'RATCHET! YOU GOT 2 MINUTES TO GET YOR HORNY AFT OUT OF THERE!' she screamed.

Within a minute Ratchet's head poked out from behind the door, his face all red, his vents humming very loudly since he was getting worked up over the excitment. She gave him an evil look as he looked down at her, trying to keep cool. Ratchet had seen her come in and go in a flash whilst he was making out with Wheeljack against the wall. He had panicked for a second but his sexual desires were in control at the time and he had covered the mech's mouth after he made that loud cry. Now he was going to get the loudest and foulest telling off from the female Medic, her optics glowing with rage.

'WHAT THE SLAG WERE YOU THINKING!? I MEAN YOU CAN DO ALL THE SCREWING YOU WANT A HOME BUT HERE IS-'

Ratchet had to cover her mouth and drag her in the room before she attracted any unwanted attention, much to Silver-Jade's annoyance. Freacking out she cried out and forced herself free, her optics almost red with fury as Ratchet locked the door.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' she shriecked, pouncing on Ratchet and tugging at his horns, biting down on his wires and kicking him at full force.

Ratchet cried out as he tried to explain to the now crazed femme, who was still trying to rip off his horns with her teeth. He swung round and managed to knock her off balence. She fell off and tried to get back up but Ratchet grabbed her by the arms and tried to calm her as best he could. Comapred to him Silver-Jade's foul mood's made him look like a bawling Sparkling and it was best to leave her alone until she was calm however he didn't have time.

'Silver-Jade, I'm sorry alright, I'M SORRY! It just happened and he was there and I was there and the whole thing just...I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! Please just calm down!'

Silver-Jade glared at Ratchet and looked round the room, almost horrified to see the mech known as Wheeljack on the floor. His face was flared up and he was gasping a little as he was trying to cool down from the sudden excietment he got. Before Silver-Jade could explain Ratchet cut in, knowing what it may look to the angered femme.

'He's fine alright! He's just in the middle of cooling down and you interuppted me when I was trying to help so please just-'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute.' interuppted Silver-Jade taking a closer look at Wheeljack who was now fully alert and still trying to hide.

Silver-Jade couldn't believe it after she realized what had happened. She had known Ratchet for a long time and he had a rather nasty habit with his flirting, he's screw them and then leave them. He only slept with a mech or femme once that was that but this was the mech that Ratchet had slept with last night and here he was screwing with him again. Either this mech was another Ratchet or the Medic had...no that wasn't possible. Silver-Jade had calmed down at last but she gave Ratchet a dissaproving look.

'Why are you doing the same...oh never mind that. Why are you doing this here? I almost walked in here with that arrogant jerk to find you two...about to do it!'

Ratchet sighed and looked at Wheeljack who was now standing up and trying to look like nothing had happened but his face was still flaring like mad. The Medic apoligized over and over to Silver-Jade, offering to do her shift's for the whole of next week.

'Well...fine...but next time Ratchet save it for when you get home. Plus you just fixed him you stupid hornball! Also I need you to take Wheeljack to see Bolton, apparently there is another problem he's gotta sort out.'

Wheeljack flinched a little as if he knew. The Medic glad that Silver-Jade was now a little calmer escorted both Wheeljack and the femme Medic out of the room, the mech looking up at Ratchet briefly before walking out. Ratchet felt like an idiot know and he felt very strange. Was he sick? Was he expirenceing some glitches of his own? Why is it that when he looked at Wheeljack his Spark would pulse at an irregular rate? He pondered over these thoughts as they sat in the office with Bolton talking to both Wheeljack and Neutron about the other problem.

'Wheeljack we have noticed you have a circuit within your body that will in time burn out. It's nothing major but it will affect your daily life if not fixed but because you're a model not common to this area we do not have your circuit in stock so until it comes in we will send a Medic to check up on you every now and then to make sure you won't shut down on the spot. I know you're new to the area so I'll send-'

Before Bolton could continue Neutron interuppted him.

'Hold it why does it have to be one of your Medic's? I'll have one of my father's Medics look after him.'

Ratchet noticed how saddened Wheeljack was after hearing this and for some reason he felt a raw emotion boil up within him. He almost had the urge to rip Neutron's head off but he just made a low growl that both First Aid and Silver-Jade noticed. Bolton sighed and tried to reason with him.

'Well it would be better if he had someone he knew take care of him. Does he even know any of these Medic's?'

'Does it matter? Anyway why should he have any of your lot take care of him? That idiot there spent ages on a simple task!'

Ratchet almost snapped the arm of his chair off and his foul mood was rising at an unstable rate. Now he could see why Wheeljack hated this mech, he was rude and uncaring. He could even feel how Wheeljack was feeling, he looked depressed and misrable as Neutron continued going on and on about how he knew what was best for him. As Bolton continued to reason with him Ratchet suddenly stepped in.

'Listen Bolton, why don't you let me take care of him?'

Wheeljack looked up in shock and Neutron looked angered to be interuppted by a Medic. Silver-Jade, First Aid and Bolton seemed surprised. By taking care of a sickened mech it would mean extra hours and travelling long distance, no Medic would even dare voulenteer to take this job but here he was asking for it. Before Neutron could even argue Bolton suddenly backed Ratchet up.

'Well I am pleased to hear that Ratchet, rest assure Neutron sir Ratchet is the best in the business and I know for a fact he will have no trouble with Wheeljack's little problem. He is an ace at circuitry and I highly reccomend him. Also Ratchet has taken care of him before and there wasn't any problems was there? Is this alright with you Wheeljack?'

Everyone was now looking at Wheeljack who just seemed a little clueless about the whole thing, well he knew what it was all about but he felt a little under preassure as everyone waited for an answer. Neutron looked like he was about to have a fit when Wheeljack agreed, flushing a little when he looked at Ratchet who gave a reassuring look. After signing a few forms and setting some dates and times, Wheeljack and Neutron got up to leave, thanking the Medic Bots as they left. Wheeljack didn't have time to say anything since Neutron was complaining that he was in a rush for some sort of meeting or something and he gave Ratchet a dirty look as he walked out.

'Well I'm glad he's gone!' grumbled First Aid as he flopped in his chair.

Bolton sighed but he began to chuckle when he noticed Ratchet was looking out the window after Wheeljack. It took Ratchet a while to notice that all the Medic's were looking at him with an amused look in their optics. He glared at them and tried to act normal.

'What? I was being nice to the poor guy! You saw how that control-freak was treating him!'

Silver-Jade smirked and stood up with her arms folded.

'I dunno Ratchet. You two seem pretty close, espically after what I saw back in the examination room. You like him don't you?' she giggled.

Ratchet felt his face burn up as the other Medic's bagan to laugh. Like him? Was this the reason why his Spark pulsed real funny whenever he saw him? No that couldn't be right. He loved to flirt and sleep with any pretty bot he met! He didn't want to have a relasionship, he didn't want to fall in love! So why was it that when Wheeljack popped into his head he felt really funny in a good way? Bolton noticed the confused look in Ratchet's optics and he smiled a little. He knew Ratchet was still young but it was nice to see him expirience new things. Ratchet had never fallen in love before or even tried to fall in love. This would be interesting for both Ratchet and that younger mech.

'Ratchet I'm glad to see you've taken a liking to this mech and that you've taken the job...but please stick to the job and keep your perveted thoughts to yourself! At any rate please try to open your mind a little will you and you have no idea what you're missing in life.'

The older Medic left Ratchet to ponder over these thoughts as he went back to sit at his desk. Open his mind a little? Sometimes Bolton did talk a load of strange things and sometimes it usally did help but right now it was just making Ratchet's head hurt a little. He just tried to push it all out so he could work out his hours for the next month.

* * *

Ratchet was thankful that First Aid was coming with him to the Leading Technology and Research Center and even more thankful that Silver-Jade let him off for the whole thing that Examination room thing. He had never been there before and so it was a good thing that First Aid was going with him, he needed to see some friends of his anyway and they worked there. Of course when they arrived outside the main building Ratchet, who was holding his tool bag, was already in awe. It was huge, at least 200ft tall with decortive collums surrounding it and covered in lights that looked at charming as the stars. It was a strange design, it was like an orb in a bowl like building with the statue of the founder on the top holding a staff with a glowing orb situated at the top. It made the Medical center look like a dump it was that amazing and Engineer's, Mecahnics and Scientist's were walking in and out, all of them looking important and very busy.

'Holy slag who lives here? The Prime?' gasped Ratchet, looking around in pure amazement.

'No, his place looks way more interesting but he spends his time at the Supreme Comand Center of Cybertronian Order and that looks like a tower built by the gods! You really don't get out that much do you?' chuckled First Aid as they entered the building.

Inside was just as good, situated in the center of a great room that went on and on forever above him with colums of colourful lights in the middle that had shots of lights go up and down in such a speed in made Ratchet's optics hurt. Door's surronded him and they led to who knew where. Trying to remember why he was here First Aid directed him to the front desk where he was to ask for Wheeljack's workshop and that's where he left him. After getting his bearings right he was sent off in a maze of corridors and hallways filled with loud noises and strange gizmo's being carried around that made the Medic wonder what they were. After walking and climbing around some more he found the place with Wheeljack's name on it along with his title and he sighed with relief as he knocked on the door, feeling a little giddy for some reason when he realized he was going to meet Wheeljack again. For a moment no one answered so he knocked again. Still there was no answer and he wondered if he was out but he did detect a Spark reading from within.

'Hello? Anyone at home?' he yelled.

No answer. For one moment he thought that maybe Wheeljack did indeed fall down on the spot until a red coloured mech walking by noticed and suddenly whispered in his audio's.

'He's napping.'

Ratchet flinched at the sudden voice but was a little greatful for the input. Looking around to make sure the hallway was clear he opened the door and stepped in, almost as falling into shock with what he saw inside. It was a mess but there were strange things and mechanical things scattered around a large but empty room. It was like looking in a Sparkling's playroom but with tools and machines littered everywhere. After trying to navigate through the workshop and avoiding stepping on anything he suddenly saw, lying on his work-table with a tool in his hand and a a shrap thing in the other, the owner of his workshop. As he looked down at the sleeping mech he was reminded of that night when he watched him sleep after they Bonded together. He was cute and amazingly adorable, Ratchet wanted to hug him all night like a soft toy or something. Wheeljack was cute even with his mask on and Ratchet found himself caught in a day dream as he gazed down at him. Snapping himself back to reality he tried to wake him up without harming him and the tools in his hand weren't helping.

'Wheeljack? Wheeljack? It's me!' he whispered.

The mech made a mumbling noise but made no sign of waking up. Ratchet grumbled and shook him a little more and happy when at last he moved his head with his optics coming to life. He looked around for a moment and when he saw Ratchet right above him he suddenly cried out and fell back, the tools in his hands flying into the air. The cry made Ratchet jump back, dropping his tool case and falling on his aft in shock. Wheeljack stumbled back up and tried to calm down when he realized who it was staring up at him with a surprised look in his optics.

'I-I wasn't expecting you till later.' he croaked, helping the Medic up.

Ratchet chuckled a little and brushed off the dirt from his frame. Wheeljack then looked around and tried to make his area look as tidy as possible.

'Sorry I was working on something and I fell asleep like I always do...when I'm working on something.' he muttered.

Ratchet shrugged it off and gave him a hand, picking up the tools and organizng the room until it looked a little better. He grabbed a nearby stool and opened his tool case as Wheeljack sat next to him, his face still flaring up a little.

'So you own this whole workshop?' asked Ratchet.

The mech nodded and made a small wince when Ratchet began to pull his paneling off to locate the damaged circuit. Ratchet looked round in wonder at the strange and weird looking machines and device;s that not even he could imagine. He was trying to focus but something caught his optics and he suddenly got curious.

'So what's that thing?' he asked, pointing at a rather small cube with strange designs in it (and no it's not the All-Spark).

Wheeljack looked at what he was pointing at and he made a small chuckle as he picked it up and pushed a button. A sudden ray of blue light apperaed and scanned a surprised Ratchet from head to foot. After pushing a few more buttons Ratchet saw his own, smaller, image appear, floating above the cube. It was rather amusing when Wheeljack began to touch and push random buttons causing the image to move and dance, making it look a little funny. Ratchet laughed a little as Wheeljack explained.

'This is an Image Recoder Animated Projector...it record's image's and I can do whatever I want with them. I'm planning on making them bigger.'

The Medic watched as Wheeljack made the smaller version of him do a funny jig in mid air. He couldn't even think of coming up with that and now his curiosity was growing bigger. He looked round and saw a funny looking bowl like object with eceltronic devices attacted to it. Wheeljack had noticed the Medic's gaze and snickered as he placed the cube down and pulled the bowl towards them. He switched it on and it did nothing but make a low humming noise. Ratchet watched as Wheeljack then threw some heavy looking tools into the bowl and, instead of falling down, they floated in mid air. Ratchet blinked in surprise as Wheeljack explained.

'It's an Anti-Gravity device that I'm trying to convert into a form of transport. It's still in the process of being done but I have my hopes.'

Ratchet smirked as the mech began to pck it away. No wonder he was a Chief Engineer, these invention's were fantastic and he had only seen two of them. The Medic had forgotten about the damaged circuit and he asked some more and Wheeljack was only too happy to show off his inventions. He showed him things that could do the impossible like controling the speed of light and things that were possible but in the way Wheeljack had built them made them almost too impossible to imagine. It was also too fun to watch Wheeljack act like an excited Sparkling as he showed off his inventions, his face lit up as he was indeed having fun. After getting the tour of half of his workshop Ratchet noticed Wheeljack wince a little, his hand clutching his open panel. Remebering what he had come for he gently grabbed Wheeljack's hand.

'Before you show me anymore I think I better take a look at your little problem.'

Wheeljack sighed, almost dissapointed but he followed the Medic back to the stoll and allowed him to probe his circutry to locate the problem.

'Sorry...it's been a while since I had a visit,' he sighed.

Ratchet realized that Wheeljack didn't really have any friends in this large place, no thanks to Neutron. It must of been tough working all alone in this place with some weirdo trying to make you his. Noboy knew him and they never will however he did mention to Wheeljack about the red mech who hinted that he was sleeping.

'Oh, that's Perceptor...he was the one who showed me round the place and he was supposed to work with me. However Neutron assigned him to a different department...it's a little strange but he seems to know a few things about me.'

The word "stalker" appeared in Ratchet's mind but he did remeber that red mech's face and even though he was quite pretty he didn't look like the type to stalk anyone. He did have a strange aura around him but not a hostile one. As he pondered about it Wheeljack began to talk some more and his face was blushing slightly.

'Y'know...when I remebered that you were coming today...I felt really happy. I had never felt so happy when I knew I was going to have a guest. When I knew it was you I felt strange in here.'

Ratchet watched as Wheeljack placed his hand on his chest where his Spark pulsed underneath. It did appear to be very happy to have him here but a sense of guilt washed over him about the other night. He had been looking for a good time and he chose him and he used him. He didn't even care who he was or what he did, all he wanted to do was to Bond with him and now...now he felt terrible for picking him. He didn't even know why he was feeling like this for him and he was feeling a little scared about these emotions that he was now expirceing. He carried on with the examination and listened to Wheeljack talk, the mech enjoying every moment of spending some time with him. When Ratchet was finished he began to pack away his tools and he noticed that Wheeljack was now a little sad.

'When will you be back?' he asked with a pleading look.

Ratchet felt a jolt within him when he looked into his optics. He could see it all, all of it. He didn't want to be left alone, even though he was surrounded by these amazing wonders and some amazing machines. He had plans this eveing to join Bolton and First Aid for a drink and maybe hook up with another bot but looking into those optics made him stop and think. For a while nothing happened and the silence dragged on for quite a while with Ratchet trying to understand these feelings he had within him. They were all new to him and they scared him slightly. He wasn't sure what to do or even say but looking down at Wheeljack made him stop and think. After a long period of silence Ratchet placed the tool bag down and pulled up a stool.

'So what else did you build?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love 3**

Time had passed as Bolton, Silver-Jade and First Aid sat down in a rather classy Energon bar waiting for the forth member of their party to show up. It was a little strange that Ratchet hadn't shown up and he was the one who always dragged them into the nearest bar that was filled with pretty mechs and femmes but he wasn't even here. Bolton presumed he was still working late while Silver-Jade presumed he was screwing that poor mech he had hooked up the other night while First Aid figured he got lost in that big building. They had already consumed three drinks when at long last Ratchet showed up with his tool bag in his hand and a tired look in his optics. As he sat down to join them Bolton was already getting him a drink while Silver-Jade tried to get the story on where the Medic Bot had been.

'So Ratchet what were you up to these past few cycles?' she asked in a low and demanding tone.

Ratchet sighed and quickly downed the sweet Energon the moment it hit the table. He placed the tool bag safely under the table and stretched his joints, followed by a small yawn.

'Sorry I late but I was working late.' muttered Ratchet, wiping his mouth from the bittersweet taste of rich energy.

First Aid snorted and pried in a little deeper.

'Working? Are you sure? You were working with that mech's little problem and I heard that you had a rather interesting moment in the examination room plus you were interested in him. Sure you didn't have a little fun?'

To their surprise Ratchet shook his head and waved the waitress to come over for another round.

'No I fixed his little problem...then we had a chat and he showed me around his workshop and...we made arrangements...for a date or something.'

Silver-Jade almost dropped her glass and First Aid had to reboot his logic circuits to make sure they were working. Bolton just chuckled as the female Medic started having a major fit after hearing words that she would have never expected to hear from Ratchet's lips. Ratchet having a date with a mech he had already been with? It was like someone had tampered with the very fabric of time and space and did something to change Ratchet's life around in a very bizarre way. It sounded completely wrong.

'Ratchet are you sick or something?' asked Fisrt Aid, scanning the Medic just to be safe.

Silver-Jade also secretly scanned Ratchet and was surprised to see that he hadn't activate his Bonding Program in the past Stellar-Cycle and even that was a little scary. Then a thought popped into her head. A thought that she believed that would never ever creep into her mind. Could it be at long last that Ratchet had finally found "the One"? Had he finally found someone he rather spend all his time with then pick up single mech's and femme's? Although it was nice to see that Ratchet was interested in someone she was a little concerned. Did Ratchet even tell this mech about his little hobby? How he went around to hook up with random machines for a night of pleasure? How would he react? As she worried about this First Aid was still trying to get the truth out of Ratchet.

'Are you serious? A date with him? I mean he is rather attractive without the mask but what about that creep?'

Ratchet was still a little tired after getting shown around an entire workshop and having a very, very long chat with Wheeljack. It was enjoyable but he lost track of time and he had to leave. However the next check-up time was too far away so Ratchet suggested that they meet again without that Neutron looking over his shoulder. He wasn't planning on going any where special but Wheeljack had insisted that they visit the Crystal Gardens. It was a place where he liked to go and think. He believed that the Medic would enjoy it and it did surprise him that Ratchet had never visited the place. Ratchet had the day off tomorrow anyway and he had nothing better to do and for some strange reason he was looking forward to the next day. He wasn't planning on picking any machines tonight for he was too tired and he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

The Medic began to wonder why he never visited such a wonderous place like the Crystal Gardens. It was indeed an enchanting place as small shards of blue crystal's hung in the air, floating around like petals in the wind while tall towers of finely carved crystal statues of past Prime's surrounded the beautiful place. Small Sparklings chased some of the crystals that were close to the ground for fun while some other mechs or femmes were sitting around enjoying the view. It had a calming atmosphere and it did make sense why Wheeljack would want to come here to escape all his troubles and worries. Ratchet looked around as Wheeljack led him to his favourite seating place which was under a large crystal statue shaped like a large organic plant.

'What is that supposed to be?' asked Ratchet looking at the oddly shaped crystal.

Wheeljack made a small chuckle as he sat down and answered the Medic.

'Well the Artist went traveling with an explorer group to view other worlds and he was so enchanted by the strange things he saw he sculpted them here to show the population of Cybertron. This here is supposed to be an organic plant called a tree, an organism that thrives off of solar energy and feeds off Carbon Dioxide and pumps out Oxygen. It's supposed to be green in colour but I think it looks nice in blue.'

Ratchet raised an optic brow and felt a little silly.

'How come you know so much stuff?' he asked.

Wheeljack chuckled and explained that he was interested in strange and unusual things. He was actually considered an outcast once when he wanted to try and study these things to see if he could harness their energy but according to Cybertronian law he wasn't allowed to even see or bring an organic organism back to Cybertron. Also he couldn't even leave Cybertron since he didn't have the correct licence and it would take vorns to earn one. So over time he just found other things to satisfy his curiosity such as his passion to invent strange things. Ratchet just smirked back and looked around a little more.

'So is this truly your first time in the Crystal Gardens?' asked Wheeljack, pulling out a flask of Energon.

Ratchet blushed a little. When he was younger he lived with his Bond parents who were more interested in their Sparklings career as a Medic bot then his charming youth and kept him at home most of the time so he could study. He only went out when he had to go to one of his education programs and it wasn't in a very interesting place. Eventully his Bond parents either left him or passed away due to a virus outbreak that happened eons ago and Ratchet was left with Bolton who managed to find him a job in the Medical Center. Wheeljack looked like he felt sorry for him after hearing his tale but Ratchet told him it wasn't such a big deal and he regretted nothing.

'I didn't hate them. They just wanted what was best for me that's all. I still remember my mother but I hardly saw my father since he was always working. What about you? What were your Bond parents like?'

Wheeljack flushed a little but he told him about his family. Quite like Ratchet's Bond parents, his own parents wanted what was best for him but they took him out and about to broaden his horizon. His mother died in an accident when he was quite young and he didn't have a clue what happened to his father after he sent to study in the education facilities for science and research in Kaon. It was a tearful goodbye for him since he was still but a Sparkling but his father wanted him to have a good life and left him in the elders care. He had a good time in Kaon but after he was transferred to Iacon he was having a hard time fitting in.

'I did try to figure out what happened to my father but he wanted what was best for me as well and his records were so old I couldn't find a thing on what happened to him. I was told that he is dead or working in some Energon mine in some distant system or something. I still looking into it but he did told me when he was younger not to worry about him but...well I guess I'm just hoping.'

Ratchet had to admit that his story wasn't as tearful as Wheeljack's. Imagine that one of your Bond parents was still alive and that you didn't have a clue whether or not if it was or wasn't. Imagine what was going through his head right now. The Medic was a little surprised that he was even thinking about all of this. He wouldn't normally give a dam about other machines lives but here he was talking away with this one particular mech who he couldn't seem to get out of his head. They sat there for a while and talked away while they were surrounded by the wonders of the Crystal Gardens and the squeals and giggles of the Sparklings chasing the floating glowing blue treasures that surrounded them. Soon Ratchet found he was talking about things that he would never talking about such as the reason why he did like working as a Medic and how he met his friends. He even told him his old hopes and dreams when he wished that he could visit more of the stranger but enchanting places of Cybertron but with work he was always too busy.

'But what about when you're not busy?' asked Wheeljack.

Ratchet suddenly froze in the spot as the Engineer looked at him waiting for an answer. When Ratchet wasn't busy he would be in an Energon bar flirting with any machine that took his fancy but he couldn't tell him that! What if he didn't approve of it or what if it upset him if he thought he was just another one of the Medic's playthings? He suddenly found himself speechless as he tried to think of something to say to him.

'W-well...I study...or sometimes I catch up with my recharge...or I go out to have a drink with my friends.'

Wheeljack looked a little unimpressed.

'That's it? Don't you do anything else?'

Ratchet tried to think of something to say but Wheeljack chuckled.

'Sorry about that. It must be hard work being a Medic and all. Well how about this? I can show you all the interesting places in your spare time when you're not too tired or too busy in your studies like the Great Hall of the Past Prime's or the Great Stellar Galleries. There are tons of places I bet you never seen before. I mean I haven't seen all of Iacon myself but I'm sure it would be nice if we could see it...together.'

Ratchet found himself blushing a little after hearing what Wheeljack had proposed and a strange feeling spread throughout him. He had to excuse himself to find a place where he could just be by himself for a moment, telling Wheeljack he just had to get some fresh air in his vents since the methane around him was making him feel funny. Wheeljack waved him off as he sipped some more of his Energon while Ratchet hid behind one of the sculptures as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

'What the slag is wrong with me?' he groaned as he made a quick call to First Aid.

Within a few moments he received transmission from the younger Medic.

'What do you want? How's your little date anyway?'

'First Aid listen! I'm having a little problem here and I'm not talking to Silver-Jade cause she'll just tease me! I'm with Wheeljack and he wants to spend more time with me but I j-just feel f-funny about it all! Plus I c-can't tell him about...y'know...about what I do!'

First Aid made a chuckle as he listened to how the older Medic was struggling with his inner emotions but he knew that if he did try to talk to Silver-Jade she might tease him about him. All he could do was offer him some advice.

'Well why not go out with him Ratchet? Like I said he is a nice guy and all. However about your little hobby...I'm not sure what to suggest...just don't tell him about it yet. I mean I'm not sure what to suggest at this current moment, you might want to talk it over with Silver-Jade or Bolton about it but until then...try to avoid the topic.'

Ratchet groaned as he looked round the corner of the statue to see Wheeljack waiting for him to return. For some reason he truly didn't want to tell him about his little habits for he was afraid that if he did the Engineer would really get upset and run off. But he couldn't keep it secret for long and what would happen if he did find out about it? First Aid ended the call and left him with the advice that he should just try to keep it covered up for now and try to be nice and not perverted. Ratchet sighed and made his way back to Wheeljack, who smiled as he placed his mask back on after finishing his drink.

'You feeling better?' asked the Engineer.

Ratchet nodded and the two of them decided to leave and walk around the city some more. As they did Wheeljack talked some more while they waled around the wonders of the city. The Engineer was enjoying himself as he talked away but Ratchet was now wondering what would happen if Wheeljack did discover what he did get up in the middle of the night. Would he run off and cry? For some reason Ratchet didn't want to see that happen and he couldn't bear to see the poor thing cry but he felt bad for not even telling him about it. Time passed quickly and Ratchet found himself standing outside of Wheeljack's home which to his shock it was indeed a dump.

'This is where you live?' he almsot shrieked.

It was in a rather crappy area of the city and it didn't look very impressive. In fact it didn't even look like a place where anyone would live. The building was dull and it looked like it was ready to get knocked down for the walls were covered in cracks and some of the windows were smashed open. Some of the residents didn't look too friendly either and the Medic was appalled that Wheeljack had to live in such a dump and was even more horrified when he entered the building. It just had one room with a recharge berth in the corner, an Energon container in the other corner and a desk filled with more of Wheeljack's little inventions. It was dark and it was damp, Ratchet couldn't believe that the poor thing had to live here. Wheeljack tried to make it look tidy but Ratchet doubted it would make any improvement.

'It's not so bad. I mean it's not one of my top places to live but until I earn enough credits I have to stay here.' mumbled the Engineer.

'Not so bad!? This is a dump!' snapped Ratchet.

He was shocked to find that dumps like this still existed and that good mechs like Wheeljack were living in them. He had a good mind to report this to the City High Council and drag Wheeljack away from here to a better place to live in. Wheeljack smirked but he just made his desk a little more cleaner by putting his little nick naks away while Ratchet continued to find faults with his accommodation.

'Where the slag is your cleaning facilities! You don't even have a proper Energon container! And what is that smell!?'

At that point Wheeljack slammed a tool hard down on the desk making Ratchet jump a little. He could see how tense he was and he detected some anger coming off of him. Then he remembered on the night they met that Wheeljack was complaining about it and how it upset him greatly. The fact that he was ranting on about it when he lived in such a nice place must of made the Engineer a little upset. After a moment or so Ratchet calmed down.

'I'm...sorry about that. It's just that I can't believe that you with your title live here! You don't deserve to live in a dump like this I mean what if some creep comes in and...well..steals something off you!? That door is barely hanging on it's hinges! This isn't good for your health either!'

Wheeljack looked up with an upset yet angered expression.

'Well what do you suggest?' he snapped.

That made Ratchet stop and think for a moment. How could he get Wheeljack out of this trash hole and where could he live till then? With his damaged circuit in his side living in this place was suitable for him, in fact it wasn't suitable for anyone to live in. After thinking it over Ratchet came up with a rather crazy idea.

* * *

'YOU DID WHAT!?' shriecked Silver-Jade, First Aid and Bolton.

Ratchet had to cover his audio's as his fellow Medic's screamed at his idea of having Wheeljack move in with him until he found him a suitable home for him. He thought it was crazy but it was the only idea he had and Wheeljack was a little shocked to hear it himself. Plus he was a little concerned if Neutron found out about it but Ratchet told him that someone in his condition shouldn't live in a such a terrible place. After thinking it over a while Wheeljack agreed and already packed a few of his things in a small bag and was now begining to settle in Ratchet's apartment. It was a sweet idea but the other Medic's had their doubts.

'You're letting that poor thing live with a perveted machine like you!?' shriecked Silver-Jade.

'Have you seen the dump he lived in? Even you would of agreed with me!' snapped Ratchet.

'Yeah but Ratchet don't you think you're moving a little too fast? I know you wanted to be nice to him and all but this is like a little too extreme!' argued First Aid.

Ratchet shooed them away so he could carry on with his work but even Bolton had his concerns.

'It was indeed a good deed my boy but what if this Neutron chap discoveres what you're done? Also how do we know you won't take advantage of him or bring any of your friends home and last time I checked you only have one berth at your place.'

Ratchet glared up at Bolton and growled.

'Look we're working it out alright! I couldn't just let him stay in that Primus-forsaken place! That Neutron guy can do whatever he wants to me but I won't allow him to force Wheeljack to live in such an awful place! I mean...what was I supposed to do? Leave him there and say goodbye, hope to see you soon?'

Bolton sighed and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. He knew he meant well but he was a little concerned with what would happen in the future for both Ratchet and Wheeljack's future. He had hoped that having Ratchet spend sometime with the Engineer would improve his outlook on life but now he was starting to worry what could happen. Wheeljack was a chief engineer with the son of a Director looking over his shoulder who had enough power to either fire anyone within the medical or scientific branches and having Ratchet, a one tracked mind Bonding-holic, taking care of him didn't sound like a very good idea. However Ratchet was determined to do this. He did have a good Spark and it made Bolton a little proud to see how mature Ratchet was becoming.

'So what is the sleeping plan?' asked Bolton.

'He felt a little guilty about it all so he suggested the couch. He thought the berth was too big and he gets a little uncomfortable around it.' mumbled Ratchet as he tried to carry on with his work.

Bolton chuckled a little and decided to leave the Medic be. Apparently Wheeljack was working himself back at the Research Center and wasn't finishing until later that evening. Ratchet had given him the password to his home and told him not too worry too much about that Neutron finding out. Ratchet was going to finish late anyway so he tried to push it all out of his head so he could concentrate. Silver-Jade and First Aid still were both shocked and horrified to hear what Ratchet had done but they left him to carry on with his work. As time passed on there was a knock on the door and Silver-Jade was the first to answer it.

'Can I help you?' she asked the person at the door.

The other Medic's could hear whoever it was standing outside and what he said next made Ratchet froze.

'I'm looking for a Medic bot called Ratchet, do you know him?'

First Aid and Bolton looked at Ratchet who shrugged and tried to remain calm as Silver-Jade allowed the mech to enter the room. To Ratchet's surprise it was the mech who informed him about Wheeljack napping in his workshop, the one called Perceptor and he didn't look too happy. The moment he spotted Ratchet he suddenly frowned and glared at him which made Ratchet flinch a little. What did he want? Why did he look so mad? Was this something to do with Wheeljack? There was a tense feeling in the room as Perceptor took a step forward.

'Can I speack to you...alone?' he asked in a calm and low tone.

First Aid looked at Ratchet with a nervous expression while Silver-Jade presumed that it was another one of Ratchet's Bonding partners come to get revenge. Ratchet just remained calmed and escorted the mech into one of the private rooms so he could have a private chat with him. After closing the door he faced Perceptor who looked very angry.

'Who the slag do you think you are!?' he snapped.

Ratchet realized that this was indeed about Wheeljack but he wasn't about to let this guy push him around for he had a very good reason why he allowed the engineer to move in with him.

'Hey that place was a slag heap! I had every right to-'

'NOT ABOUT THAT YOU PERVERTED SICKO!' he suddenly shrieked.

Ratchet jumped a little as Perceptor screamed at him.

'Yes I admit he lived in a terrible place and it was good of you to take him in but that isn't the problem...it's you!'

Ratchet flinched a little as Perceptor glared at him in pure anger and disgust.

'I thought you looked familiar that day. I thought you were just one of Neutron's Medic's checking up on Wheeljack but no, you're that slagging jerk who tried to pick me up in that Energon bar a few Stellar-cycles ago but when I refused you ended up taking one of my friends!'

Ratchet blinked a little and examined Perceptor a little closer until he finally remembered who he was. Quite some time ago he was in a bar completely drunk and flirting with mechs and femmes left and right. He was there in the corner with his friends trying to enjoy a good drink but he ended up flirting with him. When he refused and told him to slag off he ended up taking one of the other mechs he was with for the night. Perceptor looked really angry when he realized that ratchet had only just figured out who he was.

'So you think you can just take advantage of any poor machine that you find? What are you planning to do to him? Keep him him at your place for your amusment until you grow bored of him and kick him out? Is that your sick game?'

'No, no, no! I'm looking after him until I find him a suitable place to live!' cried Ratchet in defence.

Perceptor growled in anger, he wasn't buying it.

'How do I know that you're not doing anything sick to him? Do you even have any idea what would happen to him if Neutron finds out about this!? He can take away his title and all of his credits if he wants to!'

Ratchet snarled back.

'I'm not going to let that pampered brat do what he pleases! I mean do you even know what he's going through?'

'Of course I do! He tried to force me to be with him as well!' screamed Perceptor.

That made Ratchet gasp in shock as Perceptor glared at him with an upset and angered expression. Wheeljack wasn't the only one who suffered from the devious acts from this creep known as Neutron? Perceptor had to take a seat for he had unleashed his full emotion upon the Medic and it was stressing him out.

'I-I just know what it feels like that's all. Being bullied around and being forced to live how he wants you to live. I had to put up with him for 3 Stellar-Cycles before he left me alone and he made my life hell! In fact he even tried to take advantage of me once but no one would believe me! I was so happy when he decided to leave me alone but now he's trying to ruin Wheeljack's life and I can't bear to see another machine suffer under his wrath. I tried becoming his friend but I can't even get near him without Neutron's security checking up on me. And now I discover that you took advantage of him and you're even keeping him in your home! I don't know which is worse, Neutron trying to ruin him or you taking him in!'

Ratchet sighed as Perceptor cried out his emotions. He should of guessed that this Neutron freak was evil and cruel, he should of guessed that Wheeljack wasn't the first mech he had tortured. Perceptor calmed himself down but he wasn't finished. He stood back up and glared at Ratchet.

'Does he even know what kind of machine you are!? I bet you never told him have you!? If you hurt him I swear to Primus I will hunt you down and make you suffer!'

With that he got up and walked out. Ratchet sighed as he watched the upset scientist leave the room and within a few moments Silver-Jade appeared with a concerned look on her face.

'Who was that? Another one of your Bonding partners?'

Ratchet waved her away and he walked off, leaving her to ponder what had just happened. He left work early after telling Bolton he wasn't feeling well and he thought he'd better check on Wheeljack who would be home by now. He walked home rather than transform and drive for he was now feeling terrible and confused. His past life was now catching up to him and now he was wondering what would happen if Wheeljack discovered it especially after having Neutron ruin his life. Would he cry and run away or do something worse? He had hoped that in a way taking him in would make up for it but now he was starting to worry. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not but he was worried he'd be upset if he discovered later. Plus he had that Perceptor to worry about, the whole thing had upset him and now it made perfect sense why he knew a little about Wheeljack, he was just keeping an optic on him out of concern. He now felt terrible for himself and for Wheeljack and he wasn't sure what to do. Before he knew it he found himself back at home with the light on meaning Wheeljack was home.

'Should I tell him?' he asked himself as he opened the door.

Inside it was tidy and clean as normal with no sign of Wheeljack. He looked around to see some of Wheeljack's belonging's in the corner and the couch with some blankets spread out to make up a make-shift berth to rest on. He looked around some more and then heard a noise coming from the cleaning faculties room. peeping in he saw Wheeljack looking completely filthy as he was trying to operate the cleaning equipment. Ratchet smirked a little and opened the door fully to catch Wheeljack's attention. He looked a little surprised and blushed a little.

'S-sorry...I had a little accident at work and I...well...you get the idea...but I have no idea how to work this thing.'

Ratchet chuckled a little and stepped in to show him how it worked. As he pushed the buttons Wheeljack noticed a changed expression in Ratchet's face.

'Are you OK?' he asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

Ratchet was surprised a little when he saw Wheeljack looking up at him with worried optics.

'It's not me is it?' asked Wheeljack.

Ratchet shook his head and smiled a little.

'No it's not...I'm just a little tired that's all.'

Wheeljack still looked a little concerned and sighed as he started to wipe off some of the dirt off his armour. Ratchet left him alone so he could wash off and he tried to get the things in his head straight. At first he was looking forward to having Wheeljack move in with him but now he was worried about the whole thing. What if Neutron did discover if he had allowed Wheeljack to move in with him or what if Wheeljack discovered what Ratchet did in his spare time and what if Perceptor decided to tell him? What started off as a night of fun and games was now turning his life upside down with these strange new emotions. As he sat and tried to figure it all out Wheeljack came out looking clean as ever but still a little worried. He saw Ratchet sitting in the corner and sighed as he tried to resolve the problem.

'Are you truly OK?' asked Wheeljack sitting next to him.

Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack and flushed a little when he realized he wasn't wearing his mask for he was a s cute as ever. Then a thought crept into his mind, what if he was just sexually frustrated? He hadn't had a good Bonding session for quite a while and he was in the mood for some action. Wheeljack still looked up at him concerned and waited for something to happen. He felt a little hot when he felt Ratchet pull him into a small hug with one of his hands stroking his wings, causing them to twitch and his face heating up.

'Are you?' purred Ratchet as he nuzzled the Engineer's cheeks.

Wheeljack went bright red and made a small whine as Ratchet starting stroking his wings that was starting to get him aroused. He yelped suddenly when Ratchet pushed him down on the couch and straddled him, leaning down for a dominating kiss. At first the whole thing surprised him and he was a little scared but within moments he melted into the kiss and tried to keep his muffled whimpers and moans down as Ratchet continued to stroke his head fins and rub his leg in between Wheeljack's thighs. Ratchet could detect the fast pulsing Spark pulse within him and he was hungry for the bond already. He sat up and forced Wheeljack's legs apart so he could remove the cod piece and slide his fingers inside Wheeljack's ports.

'O-oh...Primus...' he whimpered as Ratchet was already starting to detect the ports were begining to lubricate.

Ratchet looked down as Wheeljack's face was heating up, his vents were humming like mad and he was biting down on his fingers to stop himself from screaming out. He was so hungry for the bond he waited until he was sure that Wheeljack was perfectly lubed up before sliding his Bonding cable in without warning. Wheeljack made a sudden cry and his optics flared a bright blue from the sudden intrusion. It took him awhile before his body could adapt to it and he began to moan and cry out as Ratchet kept a steady pace. The sounds that the mech made fueled Ratchet's passion and he almost began to ram into him, making Wheeljack cry out in pain for a while as he tried to adjust. This was his second time with him and Ratchet had never been with the same mech twice but he was looking at Wheeljack's face that was heated up and blushing like mad, his optics slightly dazed and the moans he made was pure music.

'Why the slag are you so beautiful?' gasped Ratchet as he suddenly sat up and pulled Wheeljack up to straddle him.

Wheeljack was startled a little but when Ratchet started thrusting upwards into him his beautiful noises started up again. He gripped the mech's hips and started picking up the pace a little. Wheeljack arched back and tried to wrap his arms around Ratchet's neck to keep his position upright. ratchet made no attempt to assist he just kept his arms on Wheeljack's hips as the mech tried desperately to hang on.

'Why?' growled Ratchet again.

A couple of loose tears trailed down Wheeljack's cheeks as Ratchet's Bond was starting to ache and the pace becoming too fast but he held on and made small crys into Ratchet's audios. As Ratchet's Bond was starting to hurt both himself and the Engineer the question continued to enter his mind over and over again. Why? Why was he so attracted to this mech? What made him so special? He had been with prettier machines in the past that made Wheeljack look like an average joe but there was something about him that made him want him so badly. Why did he want him so much? Why was he so scared to tell him about his habits? Why didn't he want to see him in pain? What made him so special? Why? Wheeljack gave a shaken gasp as Ratchet released his pent up energy into him and flopped against the Medic. Ratchet hadn't noticed he just gasped and laid back as Wheeljack laid against him and fell into recharge with a satisfied look on his face.

'Ratchet.' he purred in his sleep as he nestled against the Medic.

Ratchet looked down at the sleeping machine and sighed. Why? What made him so special? He couldn't be bothered to go back to his berth he just laid there for a while before allowing himself to fall into recharge with the question repeating over and over in his head. Hopefully he would find an answer but for now he had to think and ponder about it all by himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_OK, not one of my best love making scene's but there will be a better one in the near future. However just to warn you I will be going away for a while so it might be a while before an update. Look out for updates and please tell me what you think ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Love 4**

Silver-Jade had noticed that something had changed in Ratchet after Wheeljack had moved in with him. He wasn't as cheerful or upbeat as he normally was and he seemed to loose interest in all of the new nurse bots entering the building every now and then. Soon the whole facility was now aware that something was wrong with the infamous playbot and no one knew what. The female Medic presumed it had something to do with that mech that came in the other day to have a shout at him but she wasn't entirely sure and it was starting to worry. Hell Ratchet was no longer joining them for a drink in the evening and that was starting to scare First Aid and even Bolton. The older Medic had asked Silver-Jade to have a chat with him but she wasn't sure what to say. She waited until the other two had gone before getting up from her desk to have a chat with the now very sad Medic.

'Ratchet do you want to talk?' she asked in her sweetest tone.

Ratchet looked up and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to chat with Silver-Jade but it was the only way he could get rid of her.

'Sorry Silver-Jade but it's just that trying to find a good place for Wheeljack to live in and somewhere he could afford is harder than it sounds. Plus I have to make sure that circuit in his body is OK until his new one arrives and that I have to make sure that Neutron doesn't follow him home.'

Silver-Jade smiled a little.

'Is that all?' she chuckled.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. He wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure he wanted to get answers. However Silver-Jade wasn't giving up and she pulled up a chair and gave Ratchet a long hard stare.

'C'mon Ratchet, I know you have something to get off your chest.'

Ratchet moaned and looked at the female Medic who was waiting for a reply. She wasn't giving up and he really wasn't in the mood to have her sitting at her desk. After making a small groan he finally gave in.

'Look Silver-Jade...I'm just going through some weird motions right now...I'm just really tired right now so please leave me alone.'

Silver-Jade sighed and went back to her desk.

'OK Ratchet...but if you ever want to talk about it you know where I am...I'm not that scary.' she giggled.

Ratchet was grateful for Silver-Jade's concern but he wasn't sure what to say to her or even what to ask of her at this moment in time. He was still confused as to why he was feeling strange around the Engineer and he wanted answers but he was too afraid to know what they were. He was just too confused. As the day dragged on he soon realized that it was now time to do his check-up on Wheeljack's damaged circuit. Packing up his tools he made his way to the Research facility all by himself. He found himself outside of Wheeljack's workshop in a matter of minutes and he was thankful that he didn't run into Perceptor. Knocking on the door he heard a reply and he entered to see the Engineer looking a little excited to see him.

'Hi Ratchet!' he chirped, his cheeks flushing under his mask.

Ratchet smiled back but he had a hard time trying to force the smile on. Wheeljack looked really happy and excited as he pulled up some chairs for the pair of them to sit down. The Medic noticed that Wheeljack was in a really happy mood and couldn't believe that it was all because of him that he was so happy. When he first met him he looked like the whole world had ended and that he had given into his depression but now he looked as happy as a Sparkling in a Sweet Energon store. As he opened his tool bag and removed the panel in Wheeljack's side the Engineer began to talk.

'So how are you today Ratchet?' he asked.

Ratchet was almost finding it too hard to concentrate to even touch Wheeljack as he tried to fix the circuit and he was even finding it harder to listen to him as his thoughts became clouded. However he answered back in a shaky tone.

'I've been better. How's the inventing coming along?'

Wheeljack began to talk again and then looked at Ratchet's tool bag and noticed a tool in it that didn't seem to be in use.

'What's that tool used for?' he asked.

Ratchet looked at it and a memory of his first day back at the Medical training Academy came back to him. It was a custom for graduates to receive their first Medical tool from the Adcademy and that was the very tool he received. It was old now though and it hardly ever worked but he kept it with him as a keepsake. Wheeljack seemed fascinated with it though and Ratchet allowed him to have a closer look at it.

'It's so authentic. How come you never had it fixed?'

'I guess I never had the time.' mumbled Ratchet.

Wheeljack looked down at Ratchet for he was now starting to notice how strange he was acting. Ratchet seemed more tense than usual and he was acting very strange. Was it because he moved in with him? Was he stressing him out? Feeling a little guilty Wheeljack tried to pry a little deeper to resolve the problem.

'Did I do something wrong?' he whimpered.

Ratchet looked back at Wheeljack to see how worried he was and he gulped. He didn't mean to make him worry but with all these thoughts running through his mind it was now a little harder to think with what was happening around him. He sat up and tried to smile back but it didn't seem to be convincing the Engineer.

'Sorry Wheeljack but...I've been working a lot harder that's all. It's not your fault if that's what you are worried about'

Wheeljack still seemed to be a little worried and to Ratchet's surprise he felt the Engineer take his hand and hold it gently. The whole action made Ratchet blush a little as he yet again felt these strange feelings within him again. He felt happy yet scared, excited but worried, all of this coming from just the sensation of holding Wheeljack's hand. The Engineer looked up at him and smiled.

'Well if you get too tired just tell me OK? If you don't I'll get worried.'

Ratchet blinked at first but smiled eventually. It felt nice to have Wheeljack worry about him but having Wheeljack worry made him worry of course. Before he could say anything else the door to the workshop was suddenly kicked opened and in came a face Ratchet really didn't want to see. Wheeljack sat up in shock as Neutron suddenly entered the room with a foul look on his face and it looked even fouler when he noticed Ratchet in the workshop. Wheeljack stood up and tried to defend himself as Neutron starting shouting at him.

'Wheeljack! I heard that you just packed up and left your home! Where the slag are you living now and why is that dam Medic still here!?'

Ratchet snarled but Wheeljack was the first to answer back.

'I was medically advised that I can't live in such conditions with my problem. So I'm living in a temporay home until I can find a new place. And the REASON why he is still here is because my problem isn't fixed yet!

Neutron snarled back and for a second Ratchet thought he was going to hit him but Wheeljack suddenly snapped back.

'Why does it concern you anyway!? You don't ever give a dam about anything but yourself!'

Neutron suddenly grabbed Wheeljack's wrist and drew him dangerously close with a scary and angered look on his face. Ratchet had guessed that no one had ever talked to him like that before and that it was pissing him off. Wheeljack however wasn't backing down and he didn't dare flinch as Neutron snarled down at him.

'In case you haven't noticed I'm the whole reason you own all these facilities and why you still have your dam title so you should show me some slagging respect!'

Ratchet couldn't take much more of this and he stepped in, forcing Neutron to release Wheeljack.

'Listen you little brat! I'm the one who took him out of that dump! I'm the one who he's staying with until he finds a new home and I don't give a slag what you're going to do to me but he is my patient and it's my duty to make sure he is well and healthy! By trying to interfere you are putting his life at risk and I won't stand for it! So if you have a problem with it deal with it! He's not your slagging property!'

Neutron was taken aback from the sudden telling off from Ratchet but he snarled back and glared at the Medic in a very dangerous way.

'You'll regret this Medic!' he snarled.

With that he left, knocking over one of Wheeljack's model's and slamming the door behind him. After he was gone Wheeljack suddenly flopped on his chair and gasped in shock after what had just happened. Ratchet gasped himself and looked down at him. He seemed to be rather impressed. In the past Wheeljack seemed to cower in Neutron's shadow and appeared to be too afraid to speak up for himself. However there was now a change in the Engineer's attitude and he wondered if it was all because of him.

'I-I can't believe I just did that!' he whimpered as he tried to sit up.

Ratchet smirked and patted him on the head. He felt a little proud with what Wheeljack had just accomplished and he did deserve some praise. Ratchet then pulled him up into a small hug and he detected that the Engineer was feeling a little giddy.

'You should be proud of yourself Wheeljack. You managed to stand up to a bully and that takes alot of guts.'

Wheeljack nodded and sat back down the moment Ratchet loosened his hold. He made a small sigh and tried to relax as Ratchet patched him up. After the Medic had finished he asked if he should stay behind in case Neutron tried anything but Wheeljack claimed he would be fine so he left early. Wheeljack had waited for Ratchet to look away before he carefully pulled out the Medic's old tool with a good intention in mind. After Ratchet had left he began his work on fixing it and maybe even improving it. It was his gift to thank Ratchet for all he had done for him. He held it in his hands in a loving way and he cared for it as if it were a delicate plant. He wanted to thank Ratchet in so many ways but this was the only way he knew he could. As he worked away the door opened again and looking up he was a little horrified to see that Neutron had come back.

'Your Medic buddy gone?' he snarled.

Wheeljack felt some fear in his Spark but he wasn't going to back down and hide from this bully. He ignored him and carried on with his work. Neutron snickered and walked up right behind him until Wheeljack could feel his vent fumes run down his back.

'Go away.' he snapped.

Wheeljack was suddenly startled when Neutron froced him to turn round and pinned him against the desk with a very dangerous look on his face.

'Listen here you little freakshow! I don't care what he says or what you think but I own you! In fact I don't even know why you even allow yourself to trust in that arrogant machine! You don't even know him! According to my sources you've only known him for a few days and you don't even know anything about him apart from that he is a Medic!'

Wheeljack snapped back refusing to allow this foul tempered mech to take advantage of him.

'I'd rather trust him than you!' snarled Wheeljack, forcing Neutron to get off him.

Neutron growled and raised his fist but did not strike. Instead he glared down at Wheeljack with a dark look in his optics.

'Trust me on this Wheeljack. When you discover the painful truth you're gonna run into my arms and cry like a little Sparkling because that's when you realize that you were wrong and I was right.'

He left the workshop once again and glared back at Wheeljack one final time before slamming the door behind him once again. Wheeljack just clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. He wasn't wrong, he wasn't an idiot and he knew that deep down Ratchet was indeed the right mech for him. He had to believe it, he just had to.

* * *

Wheeljack had been living with Ratchet for a couple of Stellar-weeks and with every passing day the Medic was feeling stranger and stranger. He had been helping the Engineer find a new home but so far it wasn't looking. The new homes were either too expensive or too crap to live in. Ratchet even had to drag Wheeljack away from one once when a sleazy sales bot tried to convince him to purchase a dump of a hole. They had a few laughs and a few scares but as more time passed the Medic was still sacred of the se weird emotions building up within had returned home to find that it was cleaner than normal and that a funny smell was coming from the Energon preparation area. When he realized that Wheeljack was preparing some Energon cuisine he got a little worried when he remembered that Wheeljack had a habit of blowing things up if he rushed them and he when he spotted him cooking he was already starting to worry. Wheeljack looked like he was really trying hard but Ratchet thought he'd better step in just to be safe. Wheeljack was surprised to have Ratchet stepped in but he smiled underneath his mask and looked real giddy to have the Medic standing there.

'What are you doing?' asked Ratchet, making sure nothing was about to blow.

Wheeljack just chuckled and showed him an ad he had downloaded off a news article.

'I found the perfect place to stay! I can afford it with my savings and it's real close by! I've had a good look at it too and it's really nice! I can move in anytime after I've signed the documents and made the payments! I was going to surprise you but I was going to prepare a thank you meal for all that you've done for me.'

Ratchet seemed both happy but sad that Wheeljack had finally found a suitable place to live in. Wheeljack just seemed so happy right now and he thought it would top it off if he told him some more good news.

'Well I have some good news for you too Wheeljack. Your new part is arriving tomorrow and once I've that in your body you'll no longer have any problems with passing out on the spot.'

Instead of getting the reaction he had imagined from Wheeljack the Medic was surprised to see that the Engineer was suddenly sadden by the news. Ratchet looked down confused as Wheeljack's giddy nature was suddenly halted.

'What's the matter?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack looked up with a sad expression.

'So...you won't visit me at the workshop anymore?' he squeaked.

Ratchet found himself a little speechless as Wheeljack gazed up at him with a sadden look and wasn't sure what to say.

'W-well I could just pop in...to y'know...make sure it works and that are no glitches.'

That seemed to have worked as Wheeljack suddenly looked happy again. He began to tidy up the small mess he had made but he continued to cook with Ratchet keeping a close optic on him. He took a quick peek at the downloaded article again and had to admit it was a nice looking place and it was rather close to where he was living. He was happy for him but yet again strange emotions were starting to stir within him. He wasn't too happy about Wheeljack leaving and yet he was glad. It was strange but he felt a little uneasy too but he shrugged it off.

'It'll be done in a second!' cried Wheeljack as he continued to prepare his crusine.

Ratchet didn't hear him as he was too lost in his thoughts. He wanted Wheeljack to go thinking that it would stop these strange emotions from stirring in within him but at the same time he didn't. He was afraid that if Wheeljack walked out that door he'd never see him again, he didn't know why but that's how he felt. After some more time past and after Ratchet had to run in a few time to stop Wheeljack from causing an explosion in his home. When it was finally finished Wheeljack held up a tray and asked Ratchet to sample some of it.

'It's a little chewy...but sweet.'

'Really!'

Ratchet nodded and he did indeed try some more much to Wheeljack's joy. Seeing the Engineer happy made Ratchet happy and the two of them sat down on the couch watching a program on the local broadcasting unit. It felt nice to have the Engineer sit close but Ratchet still felt like something was wrong. Something within him was stirring and it was scaring him a little. As they watched the program together Ratchet noticed that Wheeljack was looking up at him every now and then with a nervous look in his optics and his cheeks blushing a little. What was he waiting for? Why was he looking at him like that? It was then that Ratchet noticed that his Spark pulsing level was rather high and that usally meant that he was either very excited or aroused. Before Ratchet could ask him what was wrong he was suddenly distracted by a commercial that caught his interest.

'Oh it's just that stupid ad about the new ST2099 engine,' mumbled Ratchet.

He had seen it all before but every now and then they would spice up the advertising for the dam thing so it would sell. As he tried to get comfortable again he suddenly noticed something was now different. It took a moment to realize it but when he look down in the dimmly lit room he realized that whilst he was distracted Wheeljack had somehow removed his cod piece and was now holding his Bonding cable in his hands with his lips so very close to it. At first Ratchet almost shrieked and tried to stop Wheeljack from going any further but the moment the Engineer managed to get his lips around it the Medic suddenly tensed up and gasped.

'W-wait...w-wait a minute...Wheeljack!' he gasped as he suddenly grabbed the back of Wheeljack's with the intention of pulling him off.

However the moment his hand had rested it self upon him he found that he couldn't move and he made a sudden gasp as he found that Wheeljack had taken it all it and his glossa was already gently stroking it. The Medic winced and tried to fight the urge but it was almost too satisfying and his urges were wining over his will power. Wheeljack continued to lick and suck away at the Medic's bonding cable, trying his best to please the Medic.

'W-wheeljack...you d-don't have to d-do this...!' gasped Ratchet.

The Engineer ignored him and continued to pleasure him. Ratchet whined and bucked his hips up slightly as he found himself getting aroused more and more. Eventually he gripped Wheeljack's helm and forced him down further and further whilst making small whimpering noises. The way that Wheeljack licked it with his glossa made it so enjoyable and exciting and soon Ratchet found himself begging for more. Soon he didn't care about the treats that Wheeljack had baked or what was being broadcasting unit, all his worries and concerns were now gone and he only cared for what was happening right now.

'Oh Primus...dam it...oh W-Wheeljack...oh slag...' gasped the Medic.

When his enrgy was at it's peck he finally pulled Wheeljack's face back and his Bonding fluids splashed all over the Engineer's face making him even more seductive to look at. Lost in his senses Ratchet suddenly pulled the mech into a hungry kiss and licked all of his fluid's off his face whilst Wheeljack made small gasps as he tried to catch his breath. He kissed back and he moaned when Ratchet finally began to probe the Engineer's bonding ports which were already lubed up which made th Engineer gasp. The Medic's primal instincts took over and he suddenly hoisted Wheeljack off the couch and half carried him, half dragged him to the berth. He threw him down and pounced on him and was already sticking his glossa halfway down Wheeljack's throat. He had forgotten about everything else, all of his worries and fears for right it seemed that only Wheeljack mattered. When he broke the kiss to lick the nibble at the wires on his neck joint Wheeljack made small gasps and whimpers.

'Oh...oh Ratchet..I...I...'

Ratchet ignored him as he continued to devour him with kisses and pleasure him as he continued to probe away at his Bonding ports. However the Medic wanted more and he surprised Wheeljack when he suddenly traced his glossa all the way down his body till he reached the entrance of his Bonding ports. The Engineer yelped when he felt the slick glossa trace around his entrance and he had to bite down on his fingers as this delicious feeling was starting to take over and he suddenly bucked his hips when he felt it enter him. Ratchet was enjoying the sweet taste of the Engineer and lapped up all of the fluids that poured out of him. When he pulled back Wheeljack flushed bright red at the sight of his fluids dripping down Ratchet's chin with his glossa licking his lips.

'You're as sweet as ever.' purred Ratchet as he began to position himself for an easy entry.

Wheeljack blushed and braced himself as Ratchet slowly slid himself in. The sight of the Engineer suddenly arching up and making a startled cry as Ratchet bonded with him was such a beautiful sight, it was his fuel and he wanted more. Soon Wheeljack was bucking his hips to meet Ratchet's thrusts and he was crying out in pure ecstasy. His legs wrapped round Ratchet's sides and he continued to cry out.

'P-please! More p-please!' he cried as he gripped the sheets.

Ratchet answered his begs and he hoisted him up to his lap so he was in a seating position and his thrusts were now going upwards into him. He gripped Wheeljack's wings and licked his head fins as he increased his pace. The Engineer was crying out in pure pleasure and he now gripped Ratchet's shoulders. His vents hummed so very loudly and his Spark pulsed in such a way Ratchet could almost feel it in his hands.

'I'll give you more.' he growled.

Following that he forced opened Wheeljack's Spark chamber unit and opened his own up as well. The faint blue light was enchanting to look at and it was making Wheeljack dizzy as he tried to focus on Ratchet's face. Then the most amazing and delicious thing happened when Ratchet forced their Spark chambers together causing the Sparks to pulse in perfect sync with each other. The whole action caused Wheeljack to scream out and Ratchet had to silence him with a kiss. He could feel all of the Engineer's emotions and feeling's through this perfect Bond. His passion to invent, his never-ending curiosity and something else...something the Medic couldn't name. He was sure Wheeljack could feel him to as he continued to cry out over and over.

'R-Ratchet...I...I...'

Wheeljack was trying to say something but Ratchet was more interested in the Bond and he almost had enough energy to release into him to end it. As the pace quickened and Ratchet's grip tightened on the Engineer's hips Wheeljack suddenly wrapped his arms around Ratchet's shoulders and, at that moment, that moment when Ratchet released his energy into him, Wheeljack suddenly screamed something in the Medic's audios...something that almost made Ratchet's Spark stop.

'R-Ratchet...I...I love you!'

The moment his audios processed the words, the moment those words hit him in the core everything suddenly stopped. Everything froze and he had completely forgot about the bond he was sharing with the mech. His optics had widened almost in shock and he just held the mech as if he were in complete shock. I love you? He loved him? Ratchet couldn't even think straight, all he could hear were those words reapeat over and over in his head. Wheeljack was now just panting after he the Bond was over and was a little curious as to why Ratchet hadn't said anything after hearing his confession. Upon looking at him he looked as if someone had just dumped the mother load upon him and he wasn't moving an inch.

'Ratchet?'

After a few moments of silence Ratchet finally spoke but he spoke in a shaken tone.

'W-what did you just say?' he squeaked.

Wheeljack flushed a little but he gently cuddled up against the still shocked Ratchet and spoke in a such a low and sweet tone.

'I love you.' he whispered again.

The words almost stung him and he was starting to shake as he felt the Engineer cuddle up against him. He loved him? He had heard the words from his past lovers before but back then it meant nothing to him. They were just words and nothing more but to hear them from Wheeljack was now very, very different. At first nothing happened and the room was filled with nothing but the sound of their Bonding systems cooling down. Then to Wheeljack's shock he was suddenly pushed back and he almost found himself tumbling off the berth. Looking up in confusion he noticed that Ratchet looked a little sick.

'Are you OK?' he asked sitting up.

Ratchet just looked like he had a deadly virus or something. Before Wheeljack could even try to help he suddenly ran off claiming he needed some air leaving the poor mech all alone in the room. As he sat on the berth Wheeljack sighed and hugged himself in misery.

'Well that worked out just fine.' he muttered, falling onto the pillows and trying not to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Silver-Jade grumbled as she made her way to the place where her colleague Ratchet lived. She wasn't in the best of moods since she received a call from the Medic in the early hours of her day off to come and see her on an urgent matter. She knew she had told him if he ever needed someone to talk to she was always available but she didn't mean it like this. The call had woken her up anyway so she figured she might as well go take a look. Plus she did detect something wrong with Ratchet's tone, he didn't sound like he always did. When she arrived outside his door she found the mech known as Wheeljack locking up.

'Wheeljack right?' she called out to grab his attention.

Wheeljack looked up and tried to recognise her.

'Oh hello Ms Silver-Jade.' he replied trying to look cheerful.

Silver-Jade whined a little, she hated it when machines called her that. She was however a little concerned that the Engineer wasn't as cheerful as he usually was and wondered if it had something to do with Ratchet. Before she could ask Wheeljack suddenly asked her something.

'Are you here to see Ratchet? Do you know if he's sick?' he asked in a frantic tone.

Silver-Jade appeared confused but noticed that the poor thing looked really upset.

'I'm sorry...it's just that...I told him something...and now he's trying to avoid me. He sat in the lounge all night and when I offered him some Energon this morning he suddenly hid himself back in his room.'

Silver-Jade blinked in confusion. Ratchet run away and hide? That was new. Wheeljack seemed to be troubled by this so she gave a quick pat to the head and told him not to worry but that didn't seem to work.

'He must of been stressed or something...what did you say to him?'

Wheeljack suddenly blushed like mad and shook his head.

'S-sorry...I'm late for work.'

Silver-Jade watched as Wheeljack ran down the stairs and transform to drive away to his destination. Silver-Jade sighed and walked into Ratchet's home to find that he wasn't around. Looking around she finally detected an Energy signal coming from the Berth room and realized that it was where her friend was hiding. Knocking on the door she recieved no answer. Slightly annoyed she knocked a little harder but she still got no reply. Growling she finally forced the door opened and was almost horrified to see Ratchet slumped over his desk.

'Ratchet!?' she cried rushing over to his side.

He was awake but he just looked so tired and depressed, almost dead. She helped him up and quickly examined him. Thankfully there was nothing wrong with but the female Medic guessed that whatever the problem was it was within him, deep down in his Spark. She turned some lights on so she could snap some sense into the Medic but it didn't seem to be working.

'Ratchet what's wrong? You made Wheeljack worry like mad! What the slag is wrong with you?' she cried.

Ratchet looked up at Silver-Jade and made a rather strange sound.

'He...he said he...he loved me.' he squeaked.

Silver-Jade blinked and stared down at Ratchet in confusion. This was the reason he was so horrified, why he was hiding himself in this dimly lit room? Just because Wheeljack just said a few simple words to him. She had heard the words being said to him over and over by his past lovers and back then it meant nothing even to her so why now? She grumble and gently knocked Ratchet on the head.

'C'mon Ratchet you hear this all the time! What's so different about this one?'

At that moment Ratchet looked up at her and Silver-Jade finally saw it. His face was no longer full of pride but it looked tired and worn out. He didn't look as handsome as he always did and his optics looked as dim as ever. It was like he had been informed of some terrible news and he wasn't sure what to do. He was lost and he didn't know where to turn to. In fact he looked like he was about to cry. Then he said something that made Silver-Jade gasp.

'Because I love him too.'

* * *

Wheeljack worked quietly in his workshop as he tried to figure out what he did wrong. He had planned it all after he heard about the new place, cook a good meal, curl up with him on the couch and then have a wonderful Bonding session with him. Then he was planning to finally confess to him, to tell him that he loved him. He didn't know when it happened but these emotions that stirred within his Spark he concluded that he was truly in love with the Medic.

'So what went wrong?' he sighed.

Why did Ratchet freak out after hearing the confession? Was he not yet ready for such news? Was it all too fast for him? Or was there something else? He sighed to himself and pulled out the tool he had swiped from Ratchet's tool bag, studying it for a while. It was now fixed with a few added improvements, a perfect gift to the perfect machine. It was Ratchet who made him truly feel welcomed within the city, it was Ratchet who took care of him and helped him stand up against Neutron. He had wanted to thank him and maybe even love him for he was sure that was how the Medic felt about him. So what did go wrong. He hid the tool back in his desk and heard a knock on the door. For one split second he thought it was Ratchet but to his disappointment he found it to be Neutron holding some files.

'Hello Wheeljack. How are you this fine morning?' he teased.

Wheeljack snarled and ignored him. He truly wasn't in the mood for this but Neutron suddenly threw something on his desk.

'I did a little research on your Medic buddy and I have to tell you I'm rather...amused. It figures that you'd get taken advantage of. I mean you are a rather dense machine aren't you.'

The Engineer looked at the files before looking at Neutron who was just smiling in his vile little way.

'If you don't believe me you can always ask Perceptor.' he chuckled, leaving Wheeljack alone with the file.

After the Engineer found himself alone again he looked down at the file and felt something uneasy build up within him. He wanted to look out of curiosity but at the same time he was a little scared. Eventually he put down his tools and picked up the file.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Love 5**

Bolton and First Aid didn't know what to say to Ratchet as he sat at his desk with a half alive expression on his face. They had covered for him, hid him and even tried to defend him once but now he was going through emotions he couldn't handle. Silver-Jade had brought him in and now they were all trying to resolve the problem. Bolton had suggested that maybe he should open up and love Wheeljack back but First Aid pointed that the reason Ratchet was so afraid to open up to the Engineer was because if he had ever found out about how he flirted with mechs and femmes left and right he might get upset. Overall Ratchet was truly afraid of loosing Wheeljack rather than admitting to him how he felt. They all sat in that office and none of them knew what to do.

'Well maybe you should tell him.' suggested Bolton.

'But Wheeljack might get the wrong idea!' argued First Aid.

As the Medic's argue Ratchet just slumped there in misery. In a way he had brought this upon himself. He had seduced Wheeljack and he had tricked him and he knew that if the poor thing found out he would be greatly upset. But what could he do? Tell him I'm sorry? That wouldn't work would it? Every time he heard those words, I love you, in his head he thought back to Wheeljack and the strange feeling he had within him every time he thought of him. He even believed that he was now truly in love with Wheeljack and that shocked his friends with that sudden announcement.

'What can I do?' he sighed.

Silver-Jade sighed herself and took a seat next to him. She was happy that Ratchet had now found love but she also knew that the Medic was now struggling with how to deal with it. He had never been in love before and now that he was he wasn't sure how to tell Wheeljack what a slut he was before he met him. All she could do was offer her support.

'Well we could invite him over and chat with him. Tell him that he changed you and that you do love him.'

Ratchet shook his head, that wouldn't work. Bolton agreed though. It would be a good idea if they brought Wheeljack in to have a little chat with him and explain what had happened. Maybe then the Engineer would maybe forgive him and move on. After another chat even First Aid agreed. It was their only option right now but Ratchet wasn't so sure.

'Well what would you suggest!? You have to tell him Ratchet, it's the only way you can move on with this!' snapped Silver-Jade.

'I'm just scared alright!' he suddenly cried, his optics flaring a bright blue.

The three Medic's sighed in frustration. They had never dealt with Ratchet when he was like this before so they were a little lost themselves. He was going to have to face the music eventully for even he knew that you couldn't build a relationship based on lies. As they tried to convince Ratchet once again to simply talk to the Engineer there was a sudden knock at the door. Bolton looked at everyone else confused, he wasn't expecting anyone today so he took a quick peek out the door window. After peering out the glass he made a sudden gasp and looked back at the rest of the group.

'It's Wheeljack.'

Ratchet sat up in shock. Was he here to get an answer about his funny behaviour? Was he here just to see him? He should be working or something or maybe he was here to pick up his new part and use that as an excuse just to see him. Standing up and trying to act normal he made his way to the door.

'Don't say anything!' he snapped as he opened the door.

The other three Medic's nodded and sat behind their desks. However Silver-Jade got a rather nasty feeling when Ratchet opened the door fully. He was expecting to see a worried yet happy-go-lucky Wheeljack standing there holding a box of treats but Ratchet found himself looking at a very angry, very pissed and an upset Wheeljack. His optics where glaring up at him and his arms were folded and the Medic noticed he had some documents in his hand. Trying to act casual he smiled a little.

'Hey Wheeljack...what a surprise to see-'

'Oh zip it you sick slag!' snarled Wheeljack, suddenly stepping in as Ratchet back away.

The other Medics looked up as Ratchet was now backing away from a very dangerous looking Wheeljack. Silver-Jade bit her lip and First Aid looked at the others for help. Bolton just sighed for he had a feeling this would happen. The Engineer looked like he had been crying all day and he now looked truly upset as he screamed up at the shocked and confused Medic.

'So how long were you going to fool around with me? Until you grew bored and found someone new!? Was I just a game to you!?' he shrieked.

Ratchet was a little horrified to find that Wheeljack had indeed discovered what he was truly like and he felt terrible to see how much pain he caused for him. He didn't care how at the moment he just wanted to make the pain go away and he had never seen Wheeljack this angry before. All he could do was try and apoligize. The other Medic's ran off into the back to give them some alone time since there was nothing they could do now.

'OK Wheeljack...I admit it...when I first met you I was interested in the Bond...but I-'

'But what!? You took advantage of me whilst I was in a miserable state! Apparently this is something you do quite a lot and I was just the pick of the week for you!'

With that Wheeljack suddenly slammed the documents in his hands down on a nearby desk and it gave Ratchet a chance to see what was in it. To his horror he saw written statements of mechs and femmes he had slept with and even photos of him kissing or groping them. How did Wheeljack get this!? Who gave it to him!? Was it Perceptor? Who the slag would go to such length to expose him? As Ratchet continued to read the shocking files Wheeljack continued to scream at him as tears started to roll down his face.

'At first I thought Neutron made it up so I'd loose interest in you but when I found out Perceptor was one of them and when I asked him...do you have any idea what a slagging idiot I felt!? I truly thought you liked me but now I just see I was nothing more but a toy for your sick amusement!'

Ratchet dropped the file and tried to reason with the sobbing machine.

'W-wait Wheeljack...I know what I did was stupid...b-but I've changed! I'm different now! I swear to Primus Wheeljack I never meant to hurt you!'

'LIAR! All the others said you didn't give a dam about them afterwards! How can I even trust you after this! HOW CAN I!? TELL ME!'

Wheeljack slammed his fist into the wall and it caused a crack on the pale wall. Ratchet gave the Engineer a minute to catch his breath as the poor thing inhaled cool air to cool his vocals and his tears fall down his face. Ratchet slowly raised a hand to hold him but Wheeljack slapped it away.

'Y-you know what the worst part was?' sobbed Wheeljack wiping his tears away.

Ratchet felt pain in his chest as he looked down at the crying machine he had grown so very fond of. He had caused this, he was the reason those tears were falling down his face and he couldn't do a thing about it. He waited for Wheeljack to straighten himself out so he could finish what he had to say.

'I-I really thought...that you were a special guy...and I even fell for you...do have any idea what it's like? To love someone when they don't even take you seriously? Well...I guess I was right...everyone was right...I am an idiot.'

Before the Medic could even say anything Wheeljack ran off in tears and left Ratchet all alone in the office. He stood there and felt like a fool as his friends came out their hiding places to check on him. Ratchet felt the tears ready to fall, all the emotion within him felt like it was about to burst out and he didn't care who was around to see it. He fell down to the floor and for the first time in a long time he broke down in tears over a machine he believed he loved.

* * *

A whole Stellar-week had past after Wheeljack had gone. He had taken all of his things from Ratchet's home and left. No goodbye note, no thank you note, he had left nothing behind to remind the Medic who had been with him for a small amount of time. The Medic himself felt very lonely in his home which he had used to entertain to his guests but now it just looked like a big empty place with no love at all. Silver-Jade, First Aid and Bolton all came round to visit to make sure he was doing alright and even tried to take him out for a drink. However nothing worked. None of his favourite bars interested him anymore. None of the pretty young mechs and femmes enchanted him anymore. It was like a part of him died and it was never coming back. Silver-Jade decided to take him out one last time to bring back the Ratchet they knew and loved...but so far it was looking grim.

'Hey Ratchet check her out! She has a hot set of engines!' giggled First Aid.

Ratchet didn't even look up. He just started at his drink which stared back at him.

'Ratchet look at him! I think he likes you!' squealed Silver-Jade.

The Medic sighed and just slumped forward much to his friends sadness. They had tried everything they knew but it wasn't working. Bolton sighed and asked the other two to leave so he could have a private chat with the younger Medic. Once alone Bolton took a quick sip of his drink and gave Ratchet a pat on the back.

'I did tell you that one day you will find someone. That you will find the one who will make you feel complete and now he is gone. What are you doing about it? You're just sitting in this bar feeling sorry for yourself while he's out there suffering in his own sorrows. It may not be too late my boy! There may still be a chance!'

Ratchet sighed and sat up. He looked at Bolton with a tired look and sneered.

'In case you haven't already figured it out it IS too late! He thinks I just took him out for a joy ride and I hurt him! I'm not even sure if I can face him again without breaking down. Please Bolton...I know you're trying but enough...I've brought this upon myself so I have to deal with it myself. Just go get another drink and leave me be.'

Bolton sighed and looked at Ratchet in a disappointed way. When he got up to leave Ratchet downed his drink and growled suddenly. He was angry at everyone and himself. He hated himself for making Wheeljack cry, he hated himself for lying to him. He hated himself for hurting his beloved Wheeljack. He still remembered his face, twisted in pain and full of tears after discovering the horrible truth. Ratchet could no longer picture him with a smile on when he wasn't wearing his mask, he couldn't see him happy anymore...he could only see him in pain and it was never going to go away. He slammed a fist into the table and ordered another drink, the waitress placing it on his table. Before Ratchet could grab it someone grabbed it off him. He looked up expecting to see Bolton, First Aid or Silver-Jade but to his surprise he saw Perceptor looking unimpressed.

'Thought I'd find you here.' he grumbled, taking the drink away from the Medic.

Ratchet sighed and looked away.

'Well you got what you wanted! Wheeljack now knows what a slagging sick slag I am and now he hates me. Why don't you just let him run into your arms and be happy or whatever!' snapped the Medic.

Perceptor sighed and took a seat next to Ratchet. He wasn't here to pick a fight, he was here to talk.

'Ratchet...I'm still angry at you for what you did...but I'm here about Wheeljack. Ever since he found out about what you were really like he's been acting really funny. He locks himself up in his room and only comes out when he goes home and Neutron is harassing him more and more until at one point he managed to make the poor thing break down in tears in front of everyone.'

Ratchet looked up a little shocked to hear what was happening to Wheeljack but...

'But what can I do!? You want me to stay away from him and he doesn't want me anywhere near him! He's better off without me...he hates me anyway.'

Ratchet then snatched the drink away from Perceptor and gulped it all down. It was all his fault that Wheeljack was suffering anyway. What could he do but add more pain. The red mech sighed and gently placed a hand on the Medic's arm.

'I was wrong...he...he still loves you...I know.'

Ratchet looked back at him a little confused. Perceptor looked sincere and he also looked a little guilty.

'I walked in on him when he left the workshop unlocked and I saw him holding this...crying and saying your name over and over.'

Perceptor then held out a strange looking tool that took Ratchet a few moments before he recognized it. It was the first tool he had ever received and the one Wheeljack was rather fascinated about. It was now fixed and brand new with a few added features that made it look attractive. He had noticed it was missing from his tool bag but presumed he left it lying about somewhere back home but he was a little shocked when he realized that Wheeljack must of tried to fix it for him as a gift. Even after the Engineer discovered what Ratchet was really like he had held onto this to remind him of the Medic? Could it truly mean that Wheeljack still liked him?

'B-but...what can I do? I hurt him before what if I do it again?'

Perceptor sighed and took the tool back. He had to return it before Wheeljack discovered it was missing.

'I know you weren't a decent bot in the past but I have noticed a change in both you and Wheeljack. You are no longer that self-centered jerk I met ages ago and he is no longer the frightened mech that I felt sorry for. Think of this as an opportunity to redeem yourself and do the right thing. I just want what's best for Wheeljack, that's all.'

As Perceptor got up to leave Ratchet suddenly blurted out,

'Did you love him!?'

Perceptor looked back at Ratchet flushing a little but allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

'Not really...I just feel like I should do something for him since we are almost one of the same.'

With that Perceptor left and Ratchet found himself all alone again with his drink. What could he do? Just run in there like a hero and sweep him off his feet? Claim him that he loved him more than anything and that he will change his ways? That wouldn't work but he knew that now he had to do something. If Wheeljack still loved him then he knew that he still had a chance. It might be a small chance but it was still a chance all the same to win him back. He got up and ran out the door leaving his friends confused.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he checked if he had anything ready for his mini presentation that he was about to give to the director of the research center. He was going to present his Anti-Gravity Transport idea and he was promised that if it sells he would get at least three quarters of the credits he'd make. However he didn't seem really excited about it like he had expected himself to be. A part of him was still aching in pain after being betrayed by Ratchet while another part ached for him to run back to him and into his arms. However he was too confused with his emotions and he didn't have time to deal with them.

'Just forget about it Wheeljack.' grumbled the Engineer to himself.

He doubled checked he had everything before opening the door to leave. However to his disappointment he ran into Neutron on the way out and he was wearing a smug expression on his face. Wheeljack tried to run off but he blocked him from leaving the area and it made the poor Engineer sigh in frustration.

'Please leave me alone Neutron.' sighed Wheeljack.

Neutron ignored and stepped a little closer.

'I'm glad to see that you're well my little Engineer of doom. I'm still in shock that you haven't thanked me for all the information I gave you about that sleazeball Medic. Don't I at least get a thank you kiss?'

Wheeljack snarled and forced his way past the vile machine so he could get to his presentation in time. He had been trying to get Ratchet out of his head all day but it was prooving to be a little hard for him since Neutron continued to gloat about it. When he had first met Ratchet he thought that he was a little strange but after spending more time with him he began to fall for him. That was his first mistake, he should of guess that he was nothing more than a perverted Bond craving sicko who didn't give a dam about anyone but himself. The Engineer sighed and forced himself to forget about him whilst he was in his presentation. Within the meeting room there was the Director himself and a whole group of Chief Engineer's all waiting to see Wheeljack's idea. Unfortunately Neutron was there as well and he was the last mech he wanted to see.

'Thank you sir for allowing me to show the rest of the board my ideas.' mumbled Wheeljack, trying not to be nervous.

The Director was old and a little scary to look at but he smiled and gestured Wheeljack to carry on with his presentation. As the Engineer began to set up his little show Neutron suddenly snorted out something.

'I just hope this one goes well...our Wheeljack may be good at inventing but he isn't that good at picking good partners aren't you Wheeljack!'

Wheeljack growled as a small chorus of laughter filled the room. Apparently Neutron had gone round telling everyone how Wheeljack fell in love a pervert who took advantage of him. It was his vain attempt to ruin Wheeljack's life but the Engineer tried to block it all out. Instead he forced himself to smile as he begun his presentation. He seemed to have caught their interest but to Wheeljack's disappointment they were still concerned about the cost to actually build them and if they would sell or not. The Director looked impressed but some of the other Inventors had their issues.

'How do you know that the people of Cybertron would want this?' argued one.

'Well some of the people of Cybertron lack the ability to fly unlike some others. This would also help them to see what it's like and maybe even help them in their business.' replied Wheeljack.

'Yes but what about the materials to make them? They're all very expensive and hard to get hold of. If we put this out for sell we're risking a lot of credits!' snapped another one.

'Yes but what takes rubber tyres Stellar-hours to move this would only take it a few Astro-seconds! It's a good investment!'

The Director seemed to be impressed with the fact that Wheeljack was coming up with answers for every question thrown at him. However the next question startled him quite suddenly.

'Should we even trust this machine with this device? He allowed himself to be decieved by some bar drunk and he claims to be the top Chief Engineer of Kaon! He also has a nasty habit of blowing things up, can we truly trust his judgement!?'

Wheeljack didn't know what to say at that point and that made Neutron smirk. The Director decided it was time for a break and he allowed everyone to leave for a few minutes. It gave Wheeljack the chance to reboot his logic circuits and think everything over to make sure he got everything right. This sucked big time. Why was it he was forced to remember Ratchet when he didn't want to remember him? Why was he always there in the back of his mind when he made it quite clear that he hated him? Why...did he still love him even after being hurt so badly? The Engineer sighed and wiped a loose tear away whilst he cleaned up his work.

'I have to admit it takes guts to stand up in front of a crowd after going through something so very harsh.' came a voice.

Wheeljack looked up and was surprised to see that the Director was still there.

'B-begging your pardon sir.' he squeaked as he tried to hide his tears.

The Director smiled and walked over so he could get a better look at Wheeljack. He was nothing like his son for he was kind and fair with a good sense of justice. He can be scary when he wanted to be but he hardly ever was. It also pained him to see one of his employee's in pain.

'I have heard stories about your little fling with an inproper machine. You weren't greatly hurt were you?'

Wheeljack shook his head and forced himself to smile under his mask.

'It's OK sir, I'm waaay over him now. I was just being an idiot but thankfully I saw that light before I got in too deep.'

The Director chuckled and he placed a hand gently on Wheeljack's shoulder.

'Are you happy here Wheeljack?'

Wheeljack was suddenly silent and he paused to think. Back in Kaon he was a little happy but because he was so interested in his work he rarely went out with his colleagues and thus he didn't really have any friends. When he was transferred against his will to Iacon he felt miserable as the days went by and when he couldn't handle it anymore he ran off to cry in a near by bar. And it was within that bar he met Ratchet. It was strange for even though Ratchet was a complete stranger at the time he felt really comfortable around him and he trusted him. He felt things he had never felt before and now he missed these wonderful feelings that he had experienced with the Medic. He looked back at the Director and sighed heavily.

'Sort of...' he mumbled.

'Sort of? Well either you are or you're not. Life is all about learning Wheeljack however if we truly want to understand them we must accept the truth that we have learnt from it...no matter how hard it might be.'

The Engineer was grateful for the advice but he shook it off so he could prepare for the next part of his presentation. Looking out the meeting room he spotted Neutron laughing and joking away with the other Chief Engineer's. He could never see himself in that position. He was too shy and scared of all the machines around him but when he thought of Ratchet he almost imagined what it'd be like to be with him always. Making friends without worry and knowing he'd be there to support him. But now that just seemed like an old dream that should of faded long ago. After the break had finished everyone returned and took their places. Wheeljack was now ready to tackle the next round of questions.

'OK so even if it does sell...how many are we going to make in the first round? How many are we expecting to buy this?' asked one Engineer.

'Well I'm sure we can make an arragnment with the advistising companies since they-'

Wheeljack was suddenly cut short when they all heard a rather loud commotion outside the room. At first it sounded like a lot of squabbling and Wheeljack detected a femme's voice suddenly screaming out,

'Sir, sir! You can't go in there!'

At that moment the doors flung open and to Wheeljack's horror he saw Ratchet standing there with a crazed look in his optics. The other Engineer's, Neutron and the Director didn't know what to think as the Medic scanned the room before spotting Wheeljack and when he did he ran over and grabbed him by the arms.

'Wheeljack we need to talk!' he blurted out.

At first the Engineer was a little confused but he looked away and folded his arms.

'I've got nothing to say. You don't belong here so leave!'

Ratchet wasn't taking no for ananswer and to Wheeljack's surprise he found himself being hoisted over the Medic's shoulder. Realizing that he was still in the presence of the Director he started to struggling but Ratchet's grip on him was tight. As the horrified Engineer started kicking and screaming, demanding to be released, Ratchet turned to the rest of the mech's and formed an uneasy grin.

'I'll bring him back.'

The Medic then turned and fled down the hallway and locked both Wheeljack and himself in an unused office. As he put the angered Engineer down Wheeljack suddenly scraemed at him. His face was red from the sheer embaressment and he doubted he'd be able to show his face to anyone ever again.

'WHAT THE SLAG IS YOUR PROBLEM!' he cried.

Ratchet blocked the only exit and gripped Wheeljack's arms so he could talk without any interupptions.

'Listen to me Wheeljack! Just hear me out and I promise I'll never ever bother you again!'

The Engineer growled but he saw the sincere look in Ratchet's optics. A part of him was telling him to listen while another part was reminding him what a sleazeball the Medic really was. He sighed and forced the Medic to release him. His optics glared up at him with a clod flare.

'Make it quick.' he snapped.

Ratchet was thankful that the Engineer was giving him some time to explain himself and he hoped that what he was about to say would have a major impact on his life for all the right reasons. He gently held Wheeljack's hands and began to talk.

'I will admit it once more. Before I met you I did nothing but screw every mech or femme in sight. All I cared about was myself and didn't care how I hurted the others. I even ignored the advice of my friends and before I knew it I was out of control. I had no goals, no dreams, I didn't even think where I'd be in the next few Stellar-cycles. But after I met you I began to think about them. When I met you I saw what I really was. Some hotshot Medic who did nothing but satisfy his own needs even if it wronged others. I was scared at first and I tried to find other ways to face them. But when you told me that you loved me that night...I realized that...I loved you too.'

Upon hearing those words Wheeljack looked a little shaken but Ratchet wasn't finished.

'If was only fair you figured out what I was really like in the end. My only regret is that you never heard it from me. I'm not asking for your forgivness Wheeljack. I just want you to be happy. But when I see you working here you looked like me...someone who had no goals or dreams. I'm not taking credit but whenever I came to visit you brightened up a little and I saw a different you. I just want you to realize that...happiness is a true joy but if just tell yourself that you are happy when you're not than you're only making it worse on yourself.'

Wheeljack was now looking a little stiff and he seemed to be trying to process all the information that Ratchet had just unleashed upon him. As they stood in that office there was a sudden banging on the door and a gruff voice to follow.

'Hey open up! Come on out or we'll resort to extreme measures!'

Ratchet looked at the door and then back at Wheeljack, a sad smile on his face as he stared down at the Engineer.

'Wheeljack I don't want to hurt you anymore...I just want you to be happy. You deserve it after all.'

The room was now silent as the mech's stood there in a dim light. Wheeljack was speechless and he couldn't even think of what to say back. Ratchet didn't seem to be expecting anything and he gave the Engineer's hands a gentle squeeze and a small kiss on the side of his face before he turned to leave. Wheeljack now found himself looking at the floor as Ratchet was suddenly grabbed by the Security waiting outside and was escorted away. He didn't even look up as when some other Engineer's came to check if he was alright. Was that his wish? Was that the Medic's dream? For him to be happy? Wheeljack hugged himself slightly as he was escorted back to the meeting room where everyone was waiting.

'Can we please get on with this!' snapped one of the Engineer's.

Wheeljack's head snapped up in shock. Was he really happy?'

* * *

After he had finished for the day Wheeljack decided to walk home since his head was hurting him from all the questions he wanted answers for. His idea had been approved but to his surprise he found that he wasn't as happy as he'd thought he'd be. Neutron tried to grab him before he left but he got called away by his father and that gave Wheeljack the chance to be alone. As he walked down the bright city streets of Iacon he thought back to what Ratchet had told him. The Medic had been looking for something to hold onto all his life and apparently it was a simple wish, for Wheeljack to be happy. Happy. Was he happy? He loved inventing, he grew up adoring it. But when he started working for those machines all he got were doubts and more problems.

'I'm...I guess I'm not really happy...at all.' he sighed as he walked into his new home.

He slumped into a nearby couch and looked up at the ceiling. He had so many things he wanted to understand and yet he was finding it so very hard to even understand the questions he was asking. More importanly...when was the last time he was truly happy? Was it when he was a Sparkling? When he got his promotion? When he was given all those facilties? No it was none of those occasions. Then it hit him like lightning. When he finally remembered when he was happy. It was when he was with Ratchet.

'Oh Ratchet.' he sobbed as happy memories flooded back into him.

It warmed him to the core when he thought Ratchet's warm smile and his fair face. How he helped him stand up for himself and even helped look for a new home. He was upset when he discovered what he was like in secret but...now that he thought about it, Ratchet had never once tried to hurt him. He didn't grow tired of him or even got angry at him. Was he truly sincere? Was he the key to make Wheeljack happy again? Sitting up all of a sudden Wheeljack made up his mind. He would go to the Medical Center and try to work things out with him, it seemed to be the only way for the pair of them to settle the stir of emotions within them. His plan was simple, go in and talk that was it.

'OK Wheeljack...you can do this...you can do this...'

The next day came quicker than expected and Wheeljack found himself walking down the hallway to the Medic's office where he heard voices from within. He had smarted himself up and tried to keep calm as he knocked on the door. He squeezed his hands together as he heard approaching footsteps and was half expecting to see Ratchet open the door. To his disappointment he found First Aid standing there and he looked a little shocked.

'Oh Wheeljack...what are you doing here?'

Upon saying his name the other Medic's, Silver-Jade and Bolton looked out the door. The pair of them looked horrified to see Wheeljack stand there and looked at each other with concern. The Engineer took a deep breath and calmly asked,

'Is Ratchet around?'

First Aid stammered nervously and looked back at Silver-Jade who looked a little sad while Bolton just made a gesture as if to say, just tell him. Wheeljack looked confused as First Aid turned back with an uneasy expression on his face.

'I'm...I'm really sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this Wheeljack...but Ratchet...he got a sudden transfer the other day.'

A terrible sinking feeling erupted in Wheeljack's engine's at the sudden news.

'T-transfered!? W-when did that happen!?' he cried.

First Aid scratched his head as he tried to explain.

'Well...he really felt bad after what he did he decided to start fresh. He accepted this transfer and left yesterday. He's already sold his home and packed up. He said that it would be better this way.'

First Aid yelped when Wheeljack suddenly grabbed him.

'Where did he go!?' he cried.

'I-I don't know! He wouldn't tell anyone!'

Wheeljack looked at the other Medic's who all looked back him with sadness in his optics. Was it really true? Ratchet had packed up and gone? Did that mean he simply came over to him yesterday just to say good bye? He released First Aid and looked around like a lost Sparkling. Like all the hope in the world had just been stolen from him. Silver-Jade sighed and stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

'Listen sweetie...he believes that this would be best for both of you. He just wanted you to be happy and he wants to start afresh. I'm sorry but we don't have a clue where he's gone, he had that information classed as restricted. I'm truly sorry but if you ever...ever need someone to talk to we are here for you.'

Wheeljack didn't say anything. He quietly thanked them and slowly walked out the building. He just left? Was this the answer to make him happy? To never see him again? He stood outside the Medical center and looked around. He saw happy faces and even some happy tears. He stood out like a sore thumb as Medic's and patients walked past him, none of them noticing him. And then it began to rain and soon everyone was running for cover from the falling water. A Medic spotted Wheeljack just standing there and walked up to him.

'Sir, you better take cover before you rust.'

Wheeljack didn't notice him and continued to stand there as the rain fell harder. The Medic gave up and left as the Engineer looked up at the heavens, the rain mixing with his tears.

'How can I be happy...when the only thing that made me has gone?' he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Love 6**

It was very dark and very quiet within the Engineer's workshop as he sat at his desk. His optics were now dim and his body was stiff from sitting down for so long. It had been one whole Stellar-week since he had heard the news about Ratchet and now he was devastated. The Medic had suddenly packed up and left without telling anyone where he was going believeing it was the best thing for everyone. Apparently he did it to start afresh and to make Wheeljack happy but the Engineer had nothing to be happy about. Even though he was greatly hurt by what the Medic had done to him he now missed him terribly. He made a small sob as he gripped the tool he had fixed for the Medic. It hadn't been used yet and the small red ribbon was still wrapped on. Ratchet wanted him to be happy? How could he be happy? The only thing that made him happy was gone.

'Where are you?' he sobbed.

He had been looking for him. Asking around but no one knew. The Medical Branch knew nothing about it and the ones who did know about refused to tell him. He had called up hundreds of Medical centers but none of them heard of Ratchet. Silver-Jade, Bolton and First Aid informed him that if they heard anything he would be the first to know but so far they heard nothing. It was like he had just vanished into thin air. Wheeljack sobbed again as he placed the tool back in his bag. All he wanted was to find Ratchet but then what? Talk it over and fall in love with a good old fashioned happy ending? Somehow it didn't seem that simple to him. As he sat up there was a knock from the door and a younger mech peeped in.

'Mister Wheeljack! They're waiting for you!'

Wheeljack waved him away and checked himself over. His invention was a success and he was being honored at a huge function. He remembered when he was younger that he had wished for this to happen to him. However he wasn't as happy as he had imagined to be. After doing the final checks to his body he walked out of his workshop and made his way to the great hall where it was filled with thousand of mechs and femmes, all of them here to marvel of the inventions that had just been presented. There were floating lights and little drones carrying trays of Energon drinks to offer to the guests. Wheeljack sighed as he entered the room and was immediately offered a drink. He was supposed to give a quick speech in a moment and he was feeling a little nervous to talk in front of so many people. He took a quick swig of his drink and to his annoyance Neutron made his way over to him.

'Hi there Wheeljack...can't believe you atcully made it here. Maybe there is so hope for you and maybe for us.' he purred.

Wheeljack ignored him and made his way to the stand where the Director was getting ready to introduce him. He tapped the mic and addressed the great crowd using a very deep and proud voice that was loud enough to catch their attention.

'My dearest friends...I am so pleased that you have all attended this wonderful celebration. A Celebration to thank the wondrous mech's and femme's who have started paving the road to a better future for us. I'd like to introduce you to one of finest Cheif Engineer's who has invented an Anti-Gravity device that is now in use in over a thousand companies for both business and leisure. I give Chief Engineer 1st Class, Wheeljack.'

A loud applause was heard as Wheeljack took the stage. He looked out towards the crowd to see all their happy face's all look at him with wonder and pride. He had imagined this his whole life but now...now it just didn't feel right anymore. He just didn't feel happy. He sighed silently as he shook the Director's hand and took the mic, ready to address the audience.

'I'd like to thank everyone who took a great interest in my work. Ever since I was a Sparkling it was my dream to get here and use all the ideas and my talent to help make Cybertron a better place to live. It is my wish to see all of Cybertron hap-'

Wheeljack suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at the crowd with a confused look in his optics. For a moment the audience presumed he was just thinking of what to say while others guessed he got a little stage fright. Wheeljack just stopped and thought about what he had said. He wanted to invent so the rest of Cybertron could be happy? Would Cybertron stop to do something to make him happy? Ratchet had wanted him to be happy. Ratchet had gone away to make him happy. However it didn't make him happy. All he wanted was to be happy after all Ratchet wanted him to be. He made a small chuckle as a great relisation hit him and he addressed the crowd once more.

'I'm sorry. As you know it's our jobs to make Cybertron a better place to live in. To make everyone happier. I guess I was just so concerned with making everyone else so happy I completely forgot how I felt. So I am pleased that what I just made will make thousands of machines happy but I have decided it will be my last. Thank you.'

There was a sudden outburst and a great deal of confusion as the Engineer walked off the stage after announcing what sounded like his resignation. Walking off the stage Wheeljack ran into both Neutron and the Director, both of them looking a little shocked.

'Are you sure you want this Wheeljack?' asked the Director.

Wheeljack nodded but then he growled when Neutron grabbed him.

'You can't slagging quit! I own you! Without me you wouldn't even-'

Then to everyones horror Wheeljack suddenly punched Neutron across the face. He punched him so hard he staggered backwards and landed into one of the drones, the Energon drinks spilling over him. There were shrieks and gasps as Wheeljack stormed out and back to his workshop to pack his things. He felt glad that he smacked that jerk across the face, he felt glad that he no longer had deadlines or worries but it still didn't make him happy. An overload of information forced tears to pour out his optics and he almost broke down until someone entered the room. Looking up he was surprised to see Perceptor standing there with a smug grin.

'I have to say that was a rather impressive punch.' he snickered as he walked over to help Wheeljack pack.

Wheeljack smiled a little but it wasn't stopping the tears. Perceptor smiled and gave him a small hug.

'He really made you happy didn't he?' he sighed.

Wheeljack choked on a tear but nodded.

'He w-wanted me t-t-to be happy.' he sobbed.

Perceptor smiled gently and looked down at him. He wiped some of the tears away and squeezed his shoulders.

'So what now?'

Wheeljack smiled a little and shrugged. Even if he decided not to quit he would of still lost his job after smacking the Director's son across the face and in front of everyone he knew. At this moment in time he didn't really care but Perecptor pulled out a pice of card and held it out to him.

'I wasn't expecting you to quit tonight...in fact I'm planning to myself but after what you did I think I can survive here a little longer. I was going to start working for this guy down at Tyger Pax. He wants an assistant for a engineering and fixing broken parts. Apparently he offers some Medical services and he needs a hand since he's quite good and his reputation has spread across the city. He's offering a place to stay and the pay is decent. It's not as charming as Iacon or Kaon but it's in a nice small area. It might be perfect for you.'

Wheeljack looked up at Perecptor and then back at the card. He had heard that Tyger Pax was a small city where there was hardly any trouble or any problems. It wasn't a great city but it was a perfect place for machines who want peace and quiet. He didn't know what to say but to his surprise Perecptor just held him again.

'I'm happy if you're happy.' he whispered before leaving Wheeljack to finish up packing.

The Engineer watched him leave before looking back at the card. A strange feeling had stirred within him and he held the card close as a small smile crept onto his face.

'Thank you.' he whispered.

* * *

Selling his home wasn't that hard and he only had a few things to carry as he made his way down the great motorways of Cybertron to reach Tyger Pax. His job at Iacon was gone, his old home was gone but he didn't care. he had decided to start afresh as well. He had taken Perceptor's advice and had rented a small accommodation until he met the mech he was going to be working for. The appointment was set for this afternoon and he was making good time when he finally arrived in the small city. The towers weren't as big as Iacon's and there weren't a lot of machines about but it had a certain charm to it. He had heard in Tyger Pax it was a nice quiet place where hardly any of the younger and wilder crowds wanted to go because if offered very little excitment. It was a place where mechs and femmes who wanted to seek peace and quiet would go and upon looking around the streets were only a few machines walked it did it almost felt like a deserted city. It seemed like a nice, quiet place to live in and Wheeljack guessed that this would be perfect for him. Making sure he had arrived at the right place he transformed out of his vehicle mode and gathered his belongings. He made his way to a slightly large building where rented accommodation was being handed out. He had planned to stay here until he got the job and he was quite surprised to find how cheap it was. At the door he was greeted by a young female mech who seemed to be expecting him.

'You Wheeljack?' she asked.

Wheeljack nodded and the femme smiled and showed him to his room.

'You're gonna be here long?' she asked.

Wheeljack shrugged.

'I'm not entirely sure if I got the job yet.' chuckled Wheeljack.

The femme suddenly looked at him with a cheeky smirk.

'So that's why you're here! You're after that job with the nice fella who just opened up shop!'

Wheeljack nodded and the femme giggled as she opened up the door to the mech's room. As he placed his belongings down the femme continued to talk.

'He is such a handsome fella but no matter what I do he won't give me a second glance. Guess he has someone or something. So are you a Medic? He's a really good medic and he charges cheap! However he really needs a hand so I guess that's why he did all the advertising. You good at fixing things? He fixed my arm gears real good once but he still wouldn't take me out on a date. Are you any good at fixing people?'

Wheeljack shook his head. The Femme pouted and decided that Wheeljack was a bit of a bore. Handing him the key card she winked at him and smiled.

'Oh...well good luck if you get the job anyway.'

With that she left him to his own devices. The Engineer sighed, the people around here were sure giddy and friendly. He wondered if he would ever settle down here even if he got the job. He sighed and began to unpack, pulling out things like his tool bag and his Armour oil. Upon pulling out one of his spare tool bags he spotted Ratchet's tool, the ribbon was still on it. He frowned and looked away. He decided to leave it in the bag and he didn't want memories of Ratchet stirring within him during the interview. He checked the time before getting himself ready. After getting his bearings right he made his way to his destination and it gave him an opportunity to have a good look around the small city. It wasn't glamorous or breath-taking but it had a certain charm to it. It almost felt like home for Wheeljack but he wasn't too sure. After walking around he finally arrived at a small building that looked a little run down. It had a Medic sign out front and a few mechs were walking out with smiles and grins. Wheeljack took a deep breath and entered the building.

'Can I help you?'

Wheeljack jumped when a mech sitting behind a desk suddenly spoke out to him. Looking around he found himself in a small waiting room and in the corner was a Femme with her Sparkling playing with a toy. It was just a normal looking waiting room with stupid signs that said things like "Keep your special parts lubed up" or "Take Energon once a day to keep the scary Medic away" and a whole lot of utter nonsense. There was some cheesy music in the back round and a table that was covered in Entertainment data-pads which seemed popular with the female machines in the area. There was even a small blue sculpture of an organic plant in the corner to add to the strange decoration. As Wheeljack continued to gaze around the mech behind the desk stared at him and asked the question again.

'Can I help you?'

Wheeljack looked back at the mech and felt himself getting a little nervous as he spoke.

'I'm here for the interview.' he stammered.

The mech raised an optic brow and checked his diary before ushering Wheeljack to sit.

'He'll be with you once he's done with him.'

He pointed at the Sparkling who made a cute giggling noise as he played with the toy. Wheeljack smiled and sat down in the corner. He watched the Sparkling play around a bit with his toy whilst his Bond parent kept a close optic on him. Wheeljack couldn't remember if he had any toys when he was younger and he suddenly had an urge to grab a toy out of the bucket for himself. The Sparkling spotted him and giggled, waving his toy at him. Wheeljack waved back and was about to say something to him when the mech at the desk suddenly spoke out.

'He's ready to see you now.'

The femme smiled and picked up her Sparkling. As she did the door to the, what Wheeljack presumed, examination room opened and out walked a Medic. Upon seeing him Wheeljack felt his Spark stop. He couldn't think straight and he had to reboot himself quickly a few times before he could trust his optics. The Sparkling continued to giggle while it's mother greeted the Medic with some respect while Wheeljack tried to focus on him. The Medic was tall and white with hints of red here and there. On his shoulders were red crosses and a large set of grey horns sat on his helm. His smile was warm and his face was handsome and the Engineer knew who he was. He sat there in complete shock as Ratchet looked down at the Sparkling in the femme's arms.

'Hello there Junu. How's that right optic?'

The Sparkling giggled and the femme laughed a little. The poor thing must of had a damaged optic and they had come to see the Medic to resolve the problem. The Sparkling tried to grab the Medic's red hands but he teased him a little, moving his hands out of reach. They were completely unaware that Wheeljack was looking at them almost horrified at who was there. Before he could even think about running out the door the mech at the desk spoke up once again.

'Ratchet, you have yet another machine applying for that job.'

Wheeljack winced when Ratchet looked up to see who was sitting in the corner and the Medic's face froze. In fact his jaw dropped and he almost dropped his notes that he was holding. Wheeljack looked back but he was completely speechless. Ratchet? Ratchet was working here? The femme looked confused and she tapped the Medic on the arm.

'I'm sorry Ratchet but I'm in a rush.'

Ratchet looked back at the femme and then back at Wheeljack.

'Er...r-right...this way please.'

He escorted the femme into the examination room and left her in there for a second before walking back over to Wheeljack. The Engineer looked up in complete shock as the Medic stared down at him with surprised optics.

'Ummm...hi...Wheeljack...I...er...don't suppose you can just give me a second...'

He pointed at the femme waiting at the door who was still waiting. Wheeljack made a small nod and watched him as he walked into the room with the femme. The moment the door was shut he suddenly began to panic and looked at the exit with a million things going through his mind. Ratchet was here. He was working here and now he was here looking for a job. He hadn't prepared for this. He felt scared and confused. What could he say? What should he do? In a sudden fit of panic he bolted for the door but someone had just walked in and slammed it into the Engineer's face. Wheeljack staggered back and wailed in pain whilst the person who entered looked round in confusion.

'Oh...sorry!' he cried as Wheeljack fell into a chair.

The mech behind the desk laughed as Wheeljack moaned in pain from the smack to the face. Once again he tried to get up and leave but then the femme and her Sparkling had just finished with Ratchet and were now leaving with the mech who had just entered the building. The moment they were gone Ratchet came out and he himself panicked when he saw Wheeljack in pain.

'Wheeljack! Are you OK!' he cried as he rushed over.

'Noooooo.' he moaned as he held the damaged part of his face.

'Silly bot just walked into the door. I tell you the machines they make nowadays!' snickered the mech behind the desk.

Ratchet smirked a little and he carried the Engineer to his examination room to have a look at him. Wheeljack felt his Spark pulse fast as he felt Ratchet's arms hold him and a wave of memories hit him. the examination room brought back memories too, the day when Ratchet fixed his ruptured pipe and that very exciting kiss they shared before Silver-Jade interrupted them. His face went red as Ratchet placed him on the berth and began to remove the mask to see how badly damaged he was.

'It's not that serious...just some swelling.'

Wheeljack looked up and when his vision cleared he found Ratchet looking right down at him with a small smile. His face went red again and he looked away. Ratchet smiled and gave him a small pat to the head.

'You OK?' he asked.

Wheeljack shook his head.

'What's wrong?'

What's wrong!? He should know what was wrong! This was partly his fault! The Engineer sobbed suddenly and sat up. He couldn't take it anymore. He had so many things he had wanted to say and seeing Ratchet right here, right now was just too much.

'YOU JUST LEFT! YOU JUST PACKED UP AND LEFT! I LOOKED FOR YOU EVERYWHERE BUT NO ONE KNEW! WHY THE SLAG DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!'

Ratchet waited until Wheeljack had stopped before taking the Engineer's hand. Wheeljack panted slightly as he unleashed his emotions that he had locked up within himself upon the Medic. He didn't flinch as Ratchet held his hand but he still gave him a heart-breacking glare. he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Ratchet looked at Wheeljack with a sad look in his optics and he held his hand gently and he did his best to explain.

'I wanted you to be happy. I thought that if I had left you would be able to move on and so would I. I thought that if I stayed i would just hurt you more and more. So I opened up this place where I can practice my medical skills and earn a small living. It's nice around here but I didn't mean to hurt you. I presumed it would be for the best for both of us.'

Wheeljack sobbed and shook his head.

'I was happy...I was happy because you where there but when you left...everything just fell apart.'

The Engineer began to cry and the tears fell into his hands. Ratchet sighed and drew him into a small embrace. The poor thing continued to cry into his chest as he held him tight and his sniffling was the only noise heard in the room. Wheeljack tried to stop crying and he almost smiled when he felt Ratchet's Spark pulse underneath his armour. He felt so warm and safe in these arms. After his sobbing had ceased Ratchet spoke once again.

'So how did you find me?'

Wheeljack looked up and made a small sniffle.

'Well...I quit my job and I smacked Neutron across the-'

'Whoawhoawhoa...you quit!?'

The Engineer nodded and told Ratchet everything. How he called up every Medical facility to find him, how he quit his job in front of everyone in the research center and how he smacked Neutron across the face. How Perceptor told him about this small job and that he had no idea this was where Ratchet was now working. The Medic had to stop himself from laughing after hearing about Neutron. In fact he almost fell over from the fit of giggles as he pictured in his mind of a cute little Wheeljack smacking that arrogant slag across the face and making him run off to his daddy. After Wheeljack had finished Ratchet then told his story.

'I decided to run a small practice here to start fresh. I didn't tell the other Medic's where I was going but they wished me the best and promised to look out for you if you got into trouble. When I first got here I was a little nervous but the community welcomed me. I made a few friends here to and about my receptionist...he's a little strange but he's a decent guy. I heard I was having someone come down for an interview to assist me in my work but I had no idea it would be you.'

Wheeljack chuckled and looked back up at Ratchet. His crying had now stopped.

'It's a small world after all I guess.'

Ratchet chuckled himself and petted the Engineer gently on his head.

'Still...wished I could of seen that Neutron when you smacked him.'

Wheeljack chuckled uneasily and soon there was an awkward silence. What should he say? Wheeljack was lost in his thoughts as he sat in front of the Medic. After a moment or so Ratchet spoke again.

'I'm finished for the day...want to go for a walk?'

* * *

It was dark now as the pair of them walked the streets of Tyger Pax. It was quiet and peaceful. Not as loud as Iacon or Kaon but it still had some of the charm that most cities had. Wheeljack felt slightly giddy as he walked next to Ratchet in the dimly lit streets. Ratchet himself seemed to be in a happy mood as he walked quite close to the Engineer. There was silence for a while but Ratchet broke it.

'Are you still mad at me?'

Wheeljack looked up and tried to find the right words to say.

'Well...I was hurt...it was wrong what you did...but when I left you it felt like a part of me had just died.'

Ratchet grumbled and looked like he was smacking himself. He didn't mean to hurt Wheeljack for he truly believed that what he did was for the best. Wheeljack had to grab his hands to stop the Medic from smacking himself any longer. Last thing he needed was a Medic in need of a Medic. They stopped in the middle of the street as Wheeljack continued with what he had to say.

'I mean I had no idea what you were like before I met you and I guess you really didn't know me either. In a way we kind of the same...we were both lost and we were both trying to find reasons to be happy. It took me a while but I finally figured it out.'

Ratchet tilted his head as he listened to what Wheeljack had to say.

'Before I met you I was only concerned with making other mechs happy. When I realized what made me happy I was almost too scared when I realized I was about to loose it. So I decided to get it back. It took me awhile but I found it at long last.'

Ratchet flushed a little as Wheeljack gazed up at him lovingly. Then the Medic smirked and wrapped an arm round the Engineer's shoulder's.

'Yeah you're right about that. I guess that I led myself to believe that I wouldn't be able to find any happiness so I went around bars and clubs to seduce the first machine I found. When I found that happiness I refused to acknowledge it at first but then I became scared cause I thought I would loose it. Then I did loose it and I fell into despair. I also realized what a slagging idiot I was and that i didn't deserve you. But now my happiness is here but I'm not too sure if it's gonna stay or not.'

Wheeljack felt his cheeks heat up and one of his wings began to twitch when Ratchet looked down at him with those beautiful optics. Ratchet smiled down as the Engineer was starting to get excited, his Spark was pulsing fast and his engines were making funny noises and the Medic had guessed that this is what Wheeljack is like when he's nervous. Ratchet's own Spark was pulsing slightly fast but he was holding back on his urges, he didn't want to ruin this moment after all. Then he took Wheeljack by the hand and looked down at him with a determined look upon his face.

'I don't suppose...we can...start over?' quiered Ratchet, his white face heating up.

The sudden proposal made Wheeljack's Spark pulse a little too fast and made him speechless. He looked up into Ratchet's optics that looked down into his waiting for an answer. What could he say? Could he do it? Could he live happily ever after with the Medic who was his true happiness? What happens if something happened in the future that would jeopardize their relationship? No. That was when and this is now. All that was important was being here right now with the Medic who held him close. Ratchet rested his helm against the Engineer's as he waited for an answer.

'Is it alright?' he squeaked at last.

Ratchet nodded an gently pressed his lips against his. The kiss brought back so many wonderful memories for the Engineer and he stood on his tips of his feet so he could get a better taste. Ratchet now wrapped his arms around him and the kiss deepen. However before Ratchet could even think about making it even more passionate an older mech walked past them cackling away.

'That your sugar bot there Ratchet?' he cackled as he walked off.

Both of the mechs went bright red and quickly broke the kiss off. They looked at each other for a moment before they began to laugh.

'So you got somewhere we can crash?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack blushed but nodded, pointing to his temporary accommodation. As Ratchet took him by the hand and led him away the Engineer suddenly got excited but scared at the same time. However when Ratchet opened the door to his room he looked around in shock.

'YOU'RE STAYING HERE!?'

Wheeljack chuckled a little as Ratchet started having yet another fit about his living conditions. It was only temporary and it wasn't as bad as his old home but Ratchet was still angry about it. He pointed out the cracks in the wall, the damaged security system and a broken window. He couldn't take it anymore and he suddenly grabbed Wheeljack's belongings.

'That's it! You're staying with me!' he snapped.

'W-well it's only for tonight!' squeaked Wheeljack.

There was no point in arguing with the angered Medic so he packed up his belongings, thanked the femme who lodged him and winced as Ratchet told her off. Afterwards she promised she'd fix the place up and gave Wheeljack a discount. Soon the Engineer was walking down the street towards Ratchet's new home and as they got closer he began to wonder what it was like. Was it big and fancy like his old one? Was the berth huge? To Wheeljack's surprise he found himself standing outside what looked like an old workshop now being used as a home. Upon entering it was quite messy and it looked like Ratchet had been working on it.

'You live here?' cried Wheeljack looking up at Ratchet who blushed a little.

There were boxes and broken equipment that looked like someone had been working on to fix them. A suitable berth was sitting in the corner which was large enough for one mech and a few more strange devices that caught the Engineer's interest. Ratchet made a nervous chuckle as he switched on some lights.

'Well it is a bit of a dump I admit. But I'm working on it...just need to fix the lighting and the other things. I got it quite cheap too!'

Wheeljack had noticed that Ratchet was a tad bit more tired than he normally was which explained why he called out for help. Ratchet put some of Wheeljack's belonging's in a tidy pile in the corner and almost jumped up when he felt the Engineer hug him from behind. He could feel his Spark pulse in his back and his vents hum in his audios.

'I don't care where we are...I'm just happy you're here.'

Ratchet smirked and gripped the hands that were wrapped around his chest. For a moment they stood there just holding each other until Ratchet felt the Engineer nuzzle his shoulder. Twisting his head round he found Wheeljack was wearing his mask and it gave him the opportunity to capture a kiss from his lips. It was a difficult kiss so Ratchet pulled him round and pressed him up against the wall, his kiss now deepening. Wheeljack made a muffled moan as their glossa's licked and groped each other. Wheeljack shuffled slightly so he was in a good position against the wall and spread his legs slightly so Ratchet could lean in closer. When he felt his groin area rub up against his Ratchet made a muffled growl and trailed his hands down Wheeljack's body until they run under his thighs. The Medic surprised Wheeljack when he suddenly raised his legs which allowed the Engineer to wrap them round the Medic's hips. Ratchet broke the kiss and started to nuzzle Wheeljack's neck. He continued to rub his groin up against Wheeljack's own and the sounds he made were enough to get Ratchet even more aroused.

'Oh Ratchet...p-p...p-please...'

Ratchet smiled against Wheeljack's neck and trailed one of his hands down Wheeljack's aft and wedged the cod pice off. The metal dropped to the floor and Wheeljack whimpered as he felt the Medic's fingers trace around his ports. He was already starting to lube up and he quivered as the sensations of Ratchet's kisses and touches. Ratchet slipped a few fingers into Wheeljack's ports and the Medic smirked as he heard the strangled cry of pleasure.

'P-p-please...more p-please...' he cried out.

Ratchet pulled back slighly to see a sight that was so delisicous the Medic thought he would come right there and then. Wheeljack's face was flustered and his drooling at the mouth as he was trying to crontrol his senses. His arms were clining to the wall behind him as he tried despretly to keep his position. He had a clear view of Wheeljack's bonding system and his fluid's were dripping out slowly and some of if was trailing down the Medic's red hand. He was even bucking his hips to meet with the thrusting of Ratchet's fingers.

'You're so hot,' purred Ratchet as he slipped another finger into Wheeljack's ports earning yet another cry.

Once he was sure Wheeljack was perfectly lubed up he retracted his fingers and Wheeljack flushed madly as he watched Ratchet lick off his fluids from his fingers. Once his fingers were clean he leaned down to kiss Wheeljack again and the Engineer groaned as he tasted such sweet flavours from the Medic's mouth.

'It taste's...so...sweet...' gasped Wheeljack, his face showed that he was just begging for more.

Ratchet smirked and then he removed his own cod piece. Wheeljack bucked his hips as he prepared for an intercourse.

'Don't be so inpatient,' teased Ratchet as he made sure that Wheeljack was in a comfortable position.

Wheeljack whined and bucked again. Ratchet smirked and he grabbed Wheeljack's chin so he could kiss the Engineer, catching his sudden muffled cry as he penetrated him. Wheeljack suddenly arched his back and cried out in Ratchet's mouth as he felt the link up and Ratchet's energy pouring into him like a warm flood. He wrapped his arms round Ratchet's neck and shivered as he tried to adjust to the Medic's mass. Ratchet broke the kiss once again and grunted when he managed to bury himself fully into Wheeljack's ports. He waited until the Engineer had calmed down before gently moving in and out of him, keeping a slow and steady pace.

'O-oh Ratchet...oh Primus...Ratchet...oh...'

Wheeljack gasped and moaned, bucking his hips so he could meet Ratchet's thrusts. The Medic growled and increased the pace slightly, he licked and nipped at the exposed wires on Wheeljack's neck.

'You want more?' Ratchet purred as he rubbed his hands up and down Wheeljack's thighs.

Everything he did make Wheeljack cry out in a fevered ecstasy. He was so worked up he could only nod and make a begging whimpering noise. He looked up at Ratchet with his large blue optics and they said it all. Ratchet growled as he increased the pace once again and kiss him like a wild animal.

'Anything for you,' he purred after breaking the kiss which left a thread of saliva from their lips.

Wheeljack continued to cry out in pleasure and tried his best to pleasure Ratchet by kissing and licking his chest. Ratchet moaned as he felt the Engineer's glossa trail across his chest and in turn he licked his head fins. Soon he was reaching his peak and he was ready to unleash his pent up energy into his beautiful Engineer. Wheeljack's ports were overflowing with his fluids and he could tell that the Medic was ready to come. Gripping Ratchet's shoulders and resting his helm against his, trying to keep his panting and gasping under control. As Ratchet's pace increased and got harder the Engineer did his best to keep his position as he once again said the words he uttered long ago.

'R-Ratchet...I-I...I love you!' he gasped.

He arched back suddenly and cried out as Ratchet released his Energy into him, his Spark overflowing with so much information that filled him with so much pleasure. However what really made it special, what really made it so beautiful was that Ratchet answered back.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Although it was a tight squeeze Ratchet was able to snuggle up with Wheeljack on the berth and the pair of them laid there. Wheeljack hadn't noticed it before but right above the berth was a large glass window and through it they could see the stars that hung in the night sky. They gazed up as they held each others hands. Right after the bond Ratchet carried the worn out mech back to the berth so he could rest but was a little puzzled when Wheeljack suddenly reached for one of his bags and pulled out his old tool which he thought he lost ages ago.

'I wanted to give it to you some time ago but...after everything that had happened...'

Wheeljack fell silent but he flushed bright red when Ratchet held him in his arms and kissed him on the helm.

'Thank you so very much,' he sighed.

Then the pair of them found themselves lying on that small berth together looking at the stars. It was the only romantic thing in Ratchet's new home since they were surronded by dirty old equiment and piles of dusty boxes.

'It's a dump but this place does have it's charms,' sighed Ratchet.

Wheeljack nodded and snuggled up closer to the Medic.

'It must be nice to have a view like this.' purred the Engineer.

They gazed up a little longer and enjoyed each others company.

'So what now?' asked Wheeljack.

Ratchet pondered for a moment and chuckled.

'Well I could get a bigger berth...and I guess the job is yours.'

Wheeljack giggled slightly and wrapped his arms round the Medic.

'I don't have any medical skills though,' he mumbled.

'You can still fix the spare parts,' chuckled the Medic.

'What about this place? I can fix it up!'

'Well...I dunno...it's a lot of work.'

'Are you kidding!? I can see it now! A high tech security system, a state of the art Energon preparation center over there and a little workbench over there with some decorative sculptures here and there.'

Ratchet chuckled and had to silence Wheeljack with a kiss which he had already melted into. Wheeljack was a energetic as ever and it made Ratchet so very happy that he was now back to normal. He broke the kiss and smirked down at the Engineer who was blushing slightly.

'OK, OK...you can do whatever makes you happy,' chuckled Ratchet.

Wheeljack smiled back at him and yawned. He snuggled up to him once again and drifted off into a peaceful recharge. As his optics dimmed he muttered a few but sweet words.

'I love you Ratchet.'

Ratchet smiled and gently kissed him upon the helm before he drifted off to sleep.

'Love you too,' he murmured.

**Many Stellar-cycles later....**

Ratchet grumbled as he tried to place Sideswipe's arm back onto his body. The stupid Autobot had gone off to practice Jet Judo and fell into a ravine and his brother, Sunstreaker, had to carry him in. It was going to be a very, very long job and Sideswipe wouldn't shut up so when Sunstreaker found an old picture of the Medic with Wheeljack in his younger days he told them the story of how they met. It had shut the pair of them up and brought back many memories to the Medic.

'So you got your happy ending?' asked Sideswipe, trying not to wince as Ratchet pulled and tugged at his damaged limb.

'As happy as it could get,' replied the Medic,

'After Wheeljack moved in with me he started working at building our little dream home whilst I fixed damaged machines. We were happy until a few hundred Stellar-cycles later when this dam war started up!'

Sunstreaker looked at the photo again and was a little shocked when he discovered that Ratchet was quite a handsome mech back in the day. Plus Wheeljack looked so cute without his mask. He still couldn't believe that the grumpy and foul tempered Medic he knew today was a charming and seductive mech back in his youth.

'I still can't see you as a perverted sleeze-bot!' he sighed.

'Whatever happened to your old Medic buddies? And that Neutron jerk!' asked Sideswipe.

Ratchet sighed as he added the finishing touches to the red Autobot's arm.

'Silver-Jade is now an Autobot Medic working somewhere back on Cybertron. Bolton, sadly, died at the start of the war and you know full well what happened to First Aid. As for that Neutron jerk he ended up joining the Decepticons but I heard he was killed by Megatron when he tried to smuggle in his secret supply of Energon.'

The twins fell silent as Ratchet finally finished his work, the Medic now looked tired and grumpy. He didn't like talking about the past alot but it was nice to hear him talk. After Ratchet gave him the thumbs up Sideswipe hopped up and tested his fixed arm.

'As always Ratchet you do the best patch up jobs!' he chuckled.

Ratchet sneered and folded his arms.

'Good...then I hope you won't mind to cover my shift while I take my long awaited break which I lost because you decided to be a reckless idiot!'

The twins cried out in agony as the Medic walked off and out of the med bay. Ratchet snickered to himself as he heard the twins cry in despair after getting tasked to watch the med bay all by themselves. The moment he got out into the hallway he heard a tutting noise to his left and looking up he smiled when he spotted the Autobot Engineer standing there with his arms folded.

'You're not really going to make those two watch your med bay are you?' he asked.

Ratchet smirked and shook his head.

'I'm not that stupid or insane! Perceptor is on his way to take over...I just thought it would be fun to tease them a little.'

The Engineer still gave a disapproving look as the Medic chuckled.

'Aw c'mon Wheeljack, I was only having some fun.'

Wheeljack sighed and walked up to the Medic, giving him a little tap on the helm. At that moment Perceptor showed up with a few files in his hand and the twins popped their head out of the med bay, hoping that they could convince Ratchet to let them go.

'Please Ratchet! We don't want to be in here!' wailed Sunstreaker.

'It's fine you idiots! Perceptor has agreed to cover me!' snapped Ratchet.

Perceptor chuckled as Ratchet continued to scream and shout at the sobbing twins, well they were really pulling the whole crocodile tear thing but he guessed that the Medic already knew that. Wheeljack smirked and grabbed Ratchet's hand, trying to drag him away.

'C'mon you...let's just sit down and have a nice, peaceful and quiet break together.' chuckled the Engineer.

Ratchet finally gave in to his Engineer. Perceptor waved as they walked off and tried to calm the twins down.

'Perceptor! Can't you tell Ratchet to be nicer to us?'

Perceptor didn't hear them for he watched as Wheeljack and Ratchet walked off together hand in hand. He was so happy for them after he heard that they found each other in Tyger Pax and lived together for a while. He went down to visit them occasionally and he was happy to see that they were truly happy together. He even heard that Ratchet had been attending classes to control his sexual urges and he even took Wheeljack to one. As time passed Ratchet did get a little grumpy at younger bots and he often told them off or told them scary stories to scare them away. Wheeljack had even opened a small workshop so he could tinker away at his little ideas. Their relationship had never been so strong and when he went to visit them on holidays he often saw Ratchet's old Medic friends pop in to say hello. Those days seeing the Medic and the Engineer were so special to him now and he wished for the day when the war would end so those days would come back. As the Wheeljack and Ratchet disappeared down the hallway the twins once again tried to catch Perceptor's attention.

'Perceptor! Pleeeease!'

Perceptor looked back at the twins and smiled.

'Sorry...it's just that every time I see them I feel so very, very happy for them.'

The twins rolled their optics and ran off as soon as Perceptor entered the med bay. As the Autobot scientist sat at desk within the med bay ratchet and Wheeljack walked together back to their room. They held each others hands and looked at each other lovingly. Even though that they were trying to survive a war together the two of them had never been so happy together and they planned to keep it that way for as long as their Sparks functioned.

**The End**


End file.
